Infected
by GrimmXEchelonXShipperXNut
Summary: Somehow Nero has survived, His revenge is not for the Federation or Earth though, but the Crew of the Enterprise. To top that off, something is horribly wrong with Kirk...leaving his Commander and Doctor to wonder and worry.
1. The Journey Continues

_ I'm not to sure on the plot for this or how it's going to turn out and what not. I thought of something, I've got a title for the story, but I'm just not sure yet. This is the beginning though, tell me what ya think._

_...yes...I realize it's basically the end of the movie, but I had to start from there._

_Disclaimer-I own nothing. Star Trek belongs to you know who, etc. etc. If I owned any thing of Star Trek. Well...it wouldn't be so wonderful and HELLO there would DEF be more Spirk/McKirk._

_Ah, which reminds me. NOT A SLASH! Will just be showing DEEP friendship. (Big Diff!)_

_ENJOY!_

**Star Trek 2009**

**The Journey Continues**

Now wearing the golden shirt that gave him his new title, James T. Kirk looked quietly over the Bridge.

His Bridge, and his Crew.

He smiled brightly, not able to hold it back anymore. Everyone was at the ready, waiting for his orders. Including his best friend Leonard "Bones" McCoy, who stood beside his chair at the ready. His usual smirk on his face. "Bones!" With a hop and a skip, he made his way over and patted Bones hard on the shoulder. "Buckle Up!" As he planted himself in his chair, he couldn't help but laugh as Bones followed with his gaze, rolling his eyes along as he did.

Taking one last look around, Kirk couldn't help but linger on the empty seat of the Commanders chair. His heart racked with guilt, as he gripped the arms of the chair it began to feel different to him. He never dreamed of being Captain like this...he imagined going through school, graduating, and promoting his way to the top. Instead he snatched it away by pushing. He lifted his hands up and clasped them together, turning away as he did.

A few clicks and beeps later, Hikaru Sulu turned himself towards Kirk with a nod. "We are ready for warp, at your command sir!" Kirk glanced up at him. This was it...bound to travel space for five long years, Captain of the best damn ship ever made! Only a few words would get this show on the road.

All eyes on him...waiting.

Kirk opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a swoosh of the lift. All eyes on him had shifted and he nearly spun himself completely around turning to face whoever had entered. His eyes brightened.

Standing tall, hands held behind his back was Spock. "Permission to board?"

Kirk slowly stood up, forcing himself not to jump up and hug the Vulcan like a crazed fangirl or stalker. He did all he could, without seeming like an idiot, and smiled. "Permission granted." Spock nodded and made his way over. "You have yet to choose a First Officer, after much consideration, if you so wish it, I will gladly take the position. I have much to give as I'm sure you have as well..." Kirk could do nothing but continue to smile.

In his mind he saw no one else at his side but Spock...the thought made no since, and thinking otherwise always brought him back to the older Spock. He had a great friendship with his alternate self...in the cave it didn't mean anything to him, but after talking and learning more, it sank in. He wanted nothing more but the same thing.

"It would be my honor commander." With a nod to each other, both returned to their rightful places. Kirk nodded towards Sulu, gripping the chair once more. Beside him, Bones stood tall nodding and sharing a smile. "Full speed ahead!"

With a flick of Sulus wrist, The Enterprise sprang to life and launched itself forward. Vanishing into Warp Speed, to begin it's journey into the unknown.

_Like in all my other stories. I HATE DOING SPOCK! _


	2. Calm Before The Storm

_Yay, fans. I LOVE YOU!_

_Sadly...I still don't know where this is going. I'm just going with what my fingers type away. Hopefully I could get some input from a fellow fanficer (or whatever we are called) _

_So, Disclaimer...You know the drill_

_and...ENJOY!_

**Star Trek 2009**

**Calm Before The Storm**

The mission was to travel through Space, visit the unknowns and learn all they could for the Federation.

Simple as that, or so Kirk had thought...

He tapped his fingers boredly against the arm of the chair, looking from the front to the crew every now and then. Nothing changed...if he stopped breathing, there wouldn't be a sound on the Bridge. It drove him crazy! He quickly shot up from his chair hearing the lift swoosh open and he was relieved to see Bones stepping in. He was tempted to hug him, but he refrained...

"What brings you to the Bridge!" Bones gave a slight smirk hearing the high, happy pitch in Kirks voice.

"With nothing to do and absolute silence...I got a little scared." He let out a laugh as Kirk gave him a look of what makes you think I was doing anything! "No calls or nothing...that scared me the most. I thought you decided to hold everyone hostage.." He shrugged laughing softly. "...Or something like that." Kirk placed his hands on his waist, a look of disgust on his face.

"How dare you think that way about your Captain! Bones, I could have you locked up!" Disgust was in his voice as well.

Rolling his eyes, Bones crossed his arms and closed the distance between the two. "Save it big head...you're going to pop if you keep that up." He looked around, ignoring the childish huffs coming from Kirk. "Why IS it so quiet up here?"

"It's deafening isn't it!" Kirk quickly looked around, fidgeting and throwing his arms around as he did. "Believe it or not, I liked it better when someone was screaming and throwing punches...Hell, I'd rather be fighting that bastard Romulan again!" Bones scanned the room. No one else thought other wise, the sudden tense in Spock was also another sign. His planet was destroyed...that is one thing he'd never wish to witness again. He looked back to Kirk. He had to form his hand into a fist to stop himself from smacking him upside the head.

"Does eating the floor thrill you? Or is it the many fist that greet your face constantly?"

"Well.."

"No...it's the choking isn't it! ...You've got a fetish don't you?"

He smiled seeing the death glare only he knew so well. "Give it a break will ya..." He pointed to the chair. "Plant your ass and don't be such a whiner!"

The death glare continued as Kirk did as he was told. "You've got some nerve...If you weren't my friend I'd have you..!"

"If the Captain so wish it, I shall take his place for now." Bones and Kirk both looked to Spock who had been working away in silence, they had both thought he had everything on ignore. He stood and made his way to the chair. "Rest if you need to Captain...stretch your legs as well. We have a long journey ahead of us, and it would be an inconveniences if you were to end up passing out from exhaustion."

Not giving him any chance to reply or even refuse, Bones grabbed Kirk by the arm and jerked him from the room. "You heard the man, come on!"

Heading fast down the hall, Kirk only stumbled and let himself be dragged as they continued. Bones still had the urge to hit him as he gripped his arm tightly. "You're a child ya know that...first you complain about just sitting around, now you won't even enjoy the break you got. ...I still wonder why I hang out with you." Kirk continued in silence, his mind elsewhere. He gazed around the ship.

When not running like a mad man trying to stop the ship from going into a trap or fighting off crazy future Romulans, things seemed so different. The atmosphere was the most noticeable, including the people. They acknowledged him, stepped aside for him. It boosted his ego, but it didn't help the strange feeling that surrounded him. He quickly jerked away, skidding to a stop.

Bones looked back to him growling softly. He was in no mood to argue with Kirk. "What is wrong with you?..." After a few more glances around, Kirk looked to Bones, a serious look in his eyes. "Do you not feel that? ...it's to damn quiet!" He turned away looking around some more. "Somethings not right..." Bones watched him carefully. He must be paranoid. Who can blame him though...with all that he just went through and now launched back into Space.

"When was the last time you slept Jim?"

"This isn't about sleep!" Kirk quickly turned on his heels and he continued down the hall, Bones quickly caught him by the arm and he turned him to face him. As he examined him he noticed his eyes seemed lost but still full of seriousness, for what reason, now he really wish he knew. He was never like this...last time he had been this way was when he went up against Spock, took control of the Ship, and fought to get the Enterprise out of the Black hole. "...What is it about then?"

Kirk looked away opening his mouth to speak, nothing came out though. The thought stuck in his mind. The atmosphere had him again...and still he didn't know what, and that's what bothered him the most.

_So, just like Kirk...I don't know what the hell is going on. I liked how this chapter ended and I hope you do too. _


	3. Distant Thunder

_I don't know why, but my chapters seem really short for this story. But oh well, that's not what matters. _

_What matters is I'm finally getting somewhere with this thing!_

_THANK YOU ALL! _

**Star Trek 2009**

**Distant Thunder**

Bones eyed him carefully, his gaze never leaving his. He tightened his grip on his arms fearing if he had let him go that he may drop him. "Jim...What is it? What's wrong?" Still Kirk said nothing. As he continued looking around he avoided looking back to Bones. To him it seemed as though Kirk thought he was alone. "Jim!"

Kirk quickly pulled away and he nodded to Bones softly. "...It's nothing." He took a few steps back nodding. "I'm fine." With that, he was gone.

**~Infected~**

As the lift opened, Spock turned his chair to face it and he blinked seeing Bones. "Doctor, Where is the Captain?"

"Running amok..." Spock raised his brow blinking. "I think he just needed to get out of this room. If you hadn't noticed, he's not the type to hold still. He should be fine when he returns..."

"Your voice tells me otherwise doctor.." He stood and he and Bones stepped aside. "You and I both know something is wrong with the Captain, and it's not just..."Cabin Fever" as I've heard some people call it."

Bones glared, sighing in frustration. He always hated the logical crap thrown back at him. "If you know something is wrong then why did you tell him to leave!"

"I assumed you would have placed him in Sickbay..."

Bones chuckled softly as he smacked himself in the head shaking it as he did. With a final forced "ha", his hand dropped and he glared at Spock. "You and I both know he wouldn't have stayed in Sickbay, he'd weasel his way out like he always does!" He crossed his arms sighing as he calmed down. He knew screaming at Spock wouldn't help anyone. He leaned close dropping his voice. "As his first officer, you should be the one to ask what is wrong...as a Doctor I can only go so far.."

"...But you are also his friend. I am nothing but his commander." Bones tensed and dropped his arms to his side. He imagined himself punching some sense into Spock, but he also imagined laying in a hospital bed broken into a million pieces. Even though Kirk and Spock had fought together to stop the end of the world it seems it had done nothing to help their friendship, or so Spock apparently thought. Shooing his thoughts of beating the Vulcan away, Bones brought his hands to his face and he ran them over his mouth sighing.

"Yes...and as his commander, is it not your job to protect and watch over him..." He shrugged some. "...Or was I given the wrong thoughts?" He smirked slightly to himself seeing Spock struggle with what to say next. He knew how Spock was feeling towards Kirk and had only planned to keep himself here as the First Officer...but if he wanted anything done, he'd have to get further with the Captain. Bones learned that the hard way. "Believe me, if I knew what I was against I'd ignore you through this whole thing, but I'm stumped.." He almost resorted to dropping to his knees and begging, but even alone he wouldn't be caught dead doing so. He still wasn't on such terms with Spock..nor would he ever be. Friends in the future or not.

Silence fell between the two, and this worried him. He figured while Kirk was running around he could quickly fetch Spock and go off to help him in no time flat. With him taking his precious time though, he was starting to worry...and wonder. Whatever Kirk had been doing before had reminded Bones of a person hallucinating. His eyes had been distant and his stares hard. What the hell had he seen and how long had it been going on?

"If it helps...please take me to the Captain." Bones smiled and the two quickly rushed from the room. Well Bones did, Spock just simple walked faster.

**~Infected~**

Exhausted. Kirk walked through the halls, dragging his feet as he went. Every now and then he'd run his fingers across the wall. The coldness sent chills through his body as he glanced fast around. Something was defiantly wrong, he just didn't know what. It had started a little after his return from Delta Vega. Seeing Spock made it the most noticeable, it pulled at his heart, it ached when he was attacked and it broke when Spock walked away in silence. He didn't get it, and that scared him.

Frustrated, he slammed his fist into the wall. Shaking, he closed his eyes and rest his forehead against the wall. He took calm breaths as the coolness of the metal relaxed him. He quickly pulled back hearing footsteps, taking a quick glance down the hall, he vanished.

_I'm not to sure on the title of this chapter, but hey, it's working things up and I'm still figuring out how Nero is going to fit into all of this. _

_There sure is a lot of Spock/Bones going on but hey...that's what happens when you work together._

_ENJOY! _


	4. This Is Not A Home

_Woo, my chapters are getting longer! (this chapt was a bitch btw.)_

_ I typed something with Spock and BAM, Mindblown. I had to leave this for awhile just to figure out what the hell I was talkin about! (I believe I got it though)_

_Title doesn't make much sense, but it's got a dark tone to it and what not so...MEH! Enjoy anyway._

**Star Trek 2009**

**This is not a home**

Bones and Spock moved fast down the hall. Both worried and confused...at least Bones was hoping they were both worried. He didn't like the fact he had to use Kirks title to get help, but he liked how it got Spock moving.

"Do you have any idea what might be ailing the Captain? Perhaps it is one of his old wounds, I highly doubt he healed up in such a short time since our last journey."

"If I had any idea, I wouldn't be dragging you around now would I? Besides, all his wounds are bruises and unwanted memories now anyway. They mean nothing to him now that he's Captain."

Spock stopped and turned to face him. "From what I've come to learn of the Captain, he seems the type to hide pain...does he not to you doctor?" Bones eyed him curiously. From what Spock was saying, to him it sounded as if he was insulting him and his work. He closed the distance between the two, his hands now fist.

"I've been friends with him for years, I know when he's hiding something or not...but damn it I'm a doctor, not a magician! I can't see everything!"

Spock nodded his head softly raising a brow. "A magician works with nothing but smoke and mirrors so it IS unlikely that..."

Bones rolled his eyes and continued fast down the halls, putting his pace into a run. "Damn it, I don't have time for this!" Spock simple followed with a walk, speaking not another word.

**~Infected~**

Shaking hands gripped a mess of blond hair as Kirk sat in his quarters, rocking back and fourth on his bed. His feet tapped quickly on the floor as though he was waiting impatiently for something. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he took in shuddered breaths. The feeling had gotten worse as he had made his way down the hall. He kept his cool as he passed people, but the further and further he got, the more the feeling made itself known. The more it did that, the more he felt alone...different from the others. His only option was to lock himself away until he figured it out.

He didn't tell anyone, not wanting anyone to worry. It was bad enough Bones was doing it, the whole crew didn't have to fall with him though. He sighed letting one hand drop. This wasn't how he had planned to spend his time in Space. Hiding away in his room panicking over something that was probably nothing! He laughed softly. "...What am I doing?"

Nerves. That's all it was. Captain due to mere stupidity and advice from a man from the future and after fighting to save the world he was quickly launched back into space, no time to think or recuperate. That's all. It. Was! His other hand dropped as his body began to shake as he fell into a fit of laughter. He quickly climbed to his feet, a spring in his step now, and he hurriedly stepped up to the mirror hanging on the wall across from his bed.

His eyes went wide seeing red...

He cautiously raised his trembling hand to the mirror. Blood dirtied his hair as it ran down over one of his eyes. As he looked over his body more the trembling got worse. His shirt was in shreds, no longer gold due to the blood. Under it all, the blood hid dark nasty bruises that littered his body. He was afraid to even touch himself, in fear something else was wrong. Softly the tip of his finger touched the mirror and he jumped as everything fell back to normal...he stepped back gasping, clutching at his chest, he shook his head in disbelief.

"Jim!"

He jumped at the voice and faced the door. He heard the beeping of the padd and he tightened his grip as the door swooshed open.

Bones quickly stepped in, nearly shoving Spock aside and he looked over Kirk quickly. He took a few breaths raising a brow, Spock did the same. Both eying his position.

"Captain..."

Bones stepped forward quickly. "What is it?"

Kirk shook his head rubbing his chest. "I told you its..."

"Don't nothing me, what's wrong!"

Kirk opened his mouth to speak again but Spock stepped forward, interrupting. "Captain, please, if something is the matter it would be best to tell the Doctor and I. If that is not what you wish...then perhaps you'd like to speak alone?" Kirk looked between the two quickly, he then watched as Bones grabbed Spock tightly by the arm shaking his head, glaring.

"You are not running away!" Quickly he looked to Kirk. "Answer me! What the hell is wrong!"

Kirk eyed the two, then he glanced to the mirror and shivered. His hand never leaving his chest.

_So...Spock might go to his Captains aid if he so needed it, but I'm going with the movie verse. The two barely know each other and even though they helped save the world, no one said they were on good terms yet. Spock was only being nice in the beginning cause that's what he does! Here though...he is still not sure how to act around Kirk ((How would you feel around the man you almost killed?)_

_and Bones being touchy...Well, What do you expect. The man is worried and Spock is his only help._

_ENJOY! and...THANK YOU! _


	5. The Drizzle of Rain

_This was a difficult chapter...and at first I didn't like the title but as I went. It became a fave_

**Star Trek 2009**

**The Drizzle of Rain**

The three stood in silence. What was Kirk to say? _"I just saw myself dying!" _No, Bones would hypo him in a second, he sighed. _"Lie...you're just sick!" _He looked over the two. Bones looked exhausted and Spock looked like...well, Spock! He swallowed nervously, buying time as his thoughts raced and his body continued to tremble.

His padd suddenly beeped and Spock quickly complied. Sulus voice was heard. "Captain, there is an unknown ship up ahead. Your orders?"

Kirk and Spock shared a glance, then Kirk faced Bones taking a breath. A sigh of relief. "Hang tight Sulu, I'm coming.." Without another word he was gone. Bones sighed and he and Spock followed.

**~Infected~**

As soon as the lift opened Kirk sprinted towards the front nodding to Sulu. "Hail them now." As he settled Spock and Bones watched quietly from the back as they stepped from the lift.

Silence fell over the bridge as they all waited.

Nothing but a blank screen came up.

Sulu looked down to the controls and pressed a few buttons. At her station, Nyota Uhura listened quietly for any transmissions.

"Get a team together..." Kirk turned to face the crew with a nod. "We're going to check it out."

Bones sighed shaking his head. "Jim..." He glared as Spock made his way to the front.

"Captain, it is not necessary that you join the party. As your first officer I will gladly take your place." Bones rolled his eyes as he looked over Kirk quietly hoping he'd listen to the Vulcan. Although deep down he knew he never would...

Kirk smirked softly shaking his head "I wouldn't be a good Captain if I sat back and did nothing on our first mission! What's the harm?"

"I feel it would be safer if you stayed on the Enterprise, at least until we know the situation...I wouldn't be doing my job if I let you go and you ended up hurt."

Bones looked from one another as they spoke. Kirk was going to fight this, he wanted off this ship, he wanted to get away from the questions!

Kirk stared hard into Spocks eyes. "Your job is to watch over me Commander, not lock me away in my own ship. If you'd like to come along then be my guest, if not then I give you the conn." He stepped aside and made his way towards the lift. He was stopped though as Bones grabbed him tight by the arm and swung him around. He winced as his arms were gripped tightly.

"Sorry Captain but as your Doctor I order you to stay on the ship...you are in no condition to be going ANYWHERE!" Kirk watched him then he quickly looked over the crew. Everyone watched him in silence...eyes burning into him. He didn't want this to happen, he didn't want others to worry. "I'm fine.." He returned his gaze...both shared a fighting stare. "Doctor!" Bones said nothing stepping back with a sigh. Kirk glanced to Spock. "Are you with me or not?"

Bones watched the two quietly. He knew what Spock would say...sure Kirk gave him permission to stay behind but there was no way in hell he would. It wasn't right and he'd kill him if he did.

"Lead the way Captain..."

As Kirk left, Bones followed sadly with his eyes then he eyed Spock. Watch him was all that could be said through them.

**~Infected~**

As the two waited for the landing crew to prepare, Kirk looked to Spock who stood in silence at his side. "Any ideas Mr. Spock, a stranded Federation ship maybe? ...Abandoned perhaps?.." He glanced over. "I'm sure you've got some pretty good guesses right?"

"You are sick Captain." All other thoughts left Kirk as he looked forward. This wasn't what he had in mind, He was hoping for a mission conversation, not his problem! Bones had sunk in, and now he was in for it. "Energize!"

Montgomery Scott blinked looking up. "But the others?"

"Don't question me, Energize!" Without a word he pressed the button and Spock could only look to Kirk as the two vanished.

_The whole "Captain and Doctor" thing with Bones and Kirk. I find when they call each other by their title it means business and "I'm pissed at you, so fuck your name!"_

_And Spock being so complying and such. It's is job IS IT NOT! If ordered, he follows and of course cares for his Captain! _

_Kirk going down...yeah, pretty typical, and he seems the type to me ((Remember, going off Nutrek, not old!))_

_And the two going alone...Typical Kirk._

_So...tell me what ya think! ((Also...I'm rusty on Star Trek stuff so I can't remember what half anything is called anymore lol.)) is it Comm or Conn? _


	6. Thunderstorm

_I apologize...it just hasn't been my weekend. Another family member brought me down and I couldn't write for the life of me...I was also stuck on a bunch of Chris Pine movies and couldn't get away. PINE NUT! ...No, PINE CRAZY!_

_But...I finally buckled down and got to work._

_I hope you like it! _

**Star Trek 2009**

**Thunderstorm**

As the two appeared Spock quickly stepped in front of Kirk, phaser drawn as he eyed the empty ship cautiously. Kirk smirked softly watching. "Easy there Spock..." He pat him softly on the back as he stepped out from behind him. "You're going to burst my bubble." He looked around quietly.

Silence.

Emptiness.

The ship was abandon, with no apparent reason why.

**~Infected~**

Scotty eyed the empty transporter pad until his attention was drawn to the door as the landing party came in, along with Bones. He quickly looked down.

Bones shoved past the crew and he looked over the pad then he quickly glanced to Scotty. "Where the hell are they!" Scotty looked up some avoiding eye contact.

"The captain thought it would be better to go alone...The Commander went along of course so no worries...right?" His only answer was a deadly glare. He quickly looked away, clearing his throat.

Bones looked back to the the pad, then he quickly stepped onto it and nodded towards Scotty. "Beam me aboard...NOW!"

Without protest Scotty pressed the button and Bones was gone

**~Infected~**

"No signs of a struggle...Nothing...it was as if Starfleet sent an empty ship on a mission." Kirk looked to Spock who was nealed down in the middle of the bridge, eying his tricorder every now and then. He then looked away looking over a few things. "We all make mistakes Spock...and if it is just that then they'll have another reason to award us!" Spock looked to him as he wandered, he then stood sighing softly.

"Can we talk Captain?"

"If it's about something other then what is going on here then I don't wanna hear a peep out of you..." He and Spock shared a look and then he vanished into another room.

Spock continued to look around but then he stopped hearing footsteps and he quickly drew his phaser. As he looked around he cautiously made his way towards the sound, eying the room Kirk went into every now and then.

Kirk ran his hands through his hair as he walked quietly thinking. He'd never get away from the worry...if it wasn't Bones it was going to be Spock and he wasn't afraid to push, then again, Bones wasn't either. He covered his face trying to clear his thoughts and figure out what to do but nothing came. He sighed letting his hands drop.

He came to a stop catching his reflection in a shattered screen near by, taking a double take he jumped seeing blood smeared all over his face. It was his quarters all over again...he quickly looked closing his eyes. "_An illusion, that's all it was!" _He took a few breaths then he opened one eye and peeked over at his reflection.

Nothing.

"Jim!"

He was hoping it was just another illusion. Kirk quickly turned to the door as Spock and Bones came in. Bones quickly closed the gap between them. "What the hell were you thinking going off alone like that...Are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

Kirk smirked softly. "That's a great way of showing you care...thanks. Clearly there is no one here though!" He held out his arms showing him nothing. Bones followed then looked over. "And if there had been?"

"Spock was on it with no time flat...clearly the landing party wasn't needed!"

Bones sighed shaking his head, then he backed away looking around. "So...What's the story?" Kirk only looked around as Spock stepped up.

"The ship must have been abandon...if I'm correct, perhaps something internal had gone wrong and they contacted another ship already." Kirk smiled. "Again, if I'm correct, Starfleet is already on it."

Bones rolled his eyes sighing. "So all this was for nothing?" He glared at Kirk. "I should kill you!"

"Hey, better safe then sorry!" Before another word was spoken, the ship suddenly jerked knocking the three off their feet. Then all at once their communicators beeped.

As Bones helped Kirk up, Spock opened his up. "Report!"

With haste Sulu spoke. "It came out of no where...it's not on the sensors or anything!" Frantic voices and beeping was heard. Kirk quickly stood and snatched the communicator away.

"Shields up, Fire all weapons!"

Again the ship rocked and they were again knocked off their feet. As Spock and Bones pulled Kirk up they all fell quiet hearing a beeping coming from the bridge. They each shared a glance, then Kirk stood and quickly went in. He looked to the front quietly, then slowly approached.

As he walked, things around him slowly changed. He formed his hands into fist seeing blood splattered around the bridge. Sweat began to form on his forehead. ...The visions were getting worse, if they kept up he would probably drown. Stopping at the front he eyed the room one more time...still bloody.

He was afraid to face Spock and Bones. So instead he looked to the cracked screen in front of him and he hit the flashing button. A flicker and his heart had stopped.

"Good evening...Captain Kirk."

_I didn't want to end in a cliffhanger, but I kept you fan(s) waiting for far to long...so I figured. HERE YA GO! HEHE!_


	7. Beginning of The End

_Damned holidays! Lol. That is the blame for taking so long..._

**Star Trek 2009**

**Beginning of The End**

Kirk didn't have to look back to know the horror Spock was feeling and probably even showing. He formed his hands into fists.

Although the screen was cracked it was clear as day who was speaking.

"Speechless Captain?...I'm surprised. You've always had something to say. Witty or not..."

Kirk WAS speechless. _This just has to be a ghost...IT HAS TO BE!_ He formed his hands into tighter fist, turning his knuckles white. "...Nero, Pleasure seeing you again.."

A soft chuckle filled the room. "Let's not start off on the wrong foot Captain...be honest. I know how you are feeling...I know how you ALL are feeling." He glanced back. "Mr. Spock especially.."A smirk played across his face and Kirk glared.

"How?..."

"Now is not the good time...right now you should be worrying about the next thing you plan to do Captain." The ship rocked and Nero returned his glance to him. "Your ship is under my control...I've left survivors, and it's your decision on who will continue to live or not."

"You've failed the first time Nero, don't think the Federation won't..."

A laugh filled the bridge as Nero quickly shook his head. "My revenge isn't for the Federation anymore...no no...I'm over that. My attention belongs to you and your little ship Captain. Now, based on how you approach me, your crew might live through this...and as you know, one mistake can cause a horrible loss."

Kirk glanced back at Spock and Bones. They were both watching in silence...horror still on Spock's face as he stared, lost in thought. Kirk looked away sadly...but his gaze didn't return to the screen. He felt Romulan eyes burning into him though...choking him. He loosened his hands as he rest them on the controls. His vision went red again.

_ It's Pike all over again..._

"I'll give you a minute to recover...don't try anything stupid Captain." With that the screen went blank. Kirk gripped the controls tightly as he dropped to his knees gasping...suddenly out of air. Quickly Bones and Spock ran to his side and helped him up.

"How the hell.." He glanced to the two and quickly pulled away. Both were covered in blood from head to toe...scratches and bruises covered their bodies. Spock eyed him worriedly, reaching out for him again. "Captain?"

Kirk smacked his hand away then he quickly looked around. _Was this ship always this messy? _Before the walls had already been a mess and things were scattered...but as he looked over everything carefully he was seeing more of it, much worse...he shivered. "Wha...What am I going to do?..."

_And the blame for how short this chapter is...but I wanted to get something in. I don't know if I'll be posting tomorrow cause I'm having some friends over for GROOVY NIGHT! (Game/Movie night) _

_Hope you enjoy!_


	8. Haunting

_I apologize for the long wait! (Damned holidays) and not only that I had my Cousin and friends over the next night so I was busy with them and video games (GROOVY NIGHT!)_

_I finally buckled down though and made this a little longer...hope you like and I will try to get the next chapter in faster_

_(Finals are coming up so that's slowing me down too but only 4 days of Semester left ^_^)_

**Star Trek 2009**

**Haunting**

Kirk closed his eyes as he covered his face shaking. Even with his eyes closed he continued to see all the horrible things...it was going to drive him mad.

"Damn it Jim!" Kirk looked over as he was jerked to his feet by Bones who gripped his arms tightly. "Now that you've got Nero on your shoulders again it's time you open up about what the hell is going on with you! ...Don't lie to me either or I swear to God...!"

"Doctor!" Bones and Kirk both looked to Spock, blinking at the sudden raise in his voice. "Screaming will get us no where...we need to figure this out logically." He looked over to Kirk nodding softly. "Please Captain...we can't save the crew while also worrying about you. Whatever is wrong needs to come out into the open now."

Kirk eyed the two quietly. His vision was switching fast between normal and bloody...it caused him to twitch. To top it off Nero's threat kept repeating itself. He was lost...first time running his own ship and he had no idea what to do.

No idea what was wrong with him.

No idea how to stop it...

"I don't know...That's just it Mr. Spock...I don't know..."

Bones rolled his eyes laughing softly. "That's a load of shit...whatever is freaking you out is as clear as day...Jim, your crew is being held hostage and if you keep screwing around there won't be anyone left!"

Kirk glared shaking his head. "You make it sound like I wanted this to happen...Trust me, if I knew what was up I'd tell you! ...That's not important though, my crew is!"

"Just tell me what is freaking you out, that's all I need!"

Kirk shook his head and he looked over to Spock. "Any ideas on what to do...I know you don't wanna face this guy again but I'm left with no choice and I can't do this alone..." He gave a quick glance to Bones before looking back to Spock.

Eyes pleading.

Spock nodded softly. "I will do all I can Captain. I'm not afraid to bring that man down again!" Kirk smirked then he and Spock both looked to Bones hearing him clear his throat.

"That's all grand and all that we can work together and all...but how the hell are we suppose to save the ship and the crew. We're probably trapped on here.." He glanced at Kirk and the two shared a glare. "...And you'll probably have another attack...no, forgive me, not probably, you WILL!"

"That's not the top priority right now so just drop it already...That's an order!" Kirk stepped up to the controls and he quickly clicked away at the buttons. "We need to get a hold of Sulu and the others...we can go from there after."

Bones shook his head and he grabbed Kirk and pulled him from the controls. "Nero is watching us there is no way he'd just let you contact the ship...he's got you in the palm of his hands, he's just waiting for the wrong move so he can crush you!"

"So what do you want me to do...just sit here and wait for that wrong move!"

"Stop and think for one thing..." He glanced to Spock then quickly back. "Logically!" Kirk laughed shaking his head. He hated always getting yelled at and Spock didn't seem to mind at all. He looked over the two. Both were against him...he felt alone... He backed up some thinking.

His crew was in danger and he was trapped on this ship...with no choice but to give himself up, just like Pike..

To top it off he was going mad...and as much as he hated it he didn't want to mention it to Bones or Spock.

_It's not important...it won't help anyone...My crew...That is the main objective!_

"I'll handle this Bones...I did it the first time, just...let me think..." Kirk quickly stepped away from the two running his hands through his hair slowly. His mind was racing and as he looked around the visions were beginning to return...it made him sick.

Blood ran down from the screen...flowing in from the cracks. He let his eyes wander.

Every wall and machine...it was happening all over again. Same thing again and again.

"...We need to get on that ship." Ignoring the blood covering the machine, Kirk quickly pressed a button near by and the screen flickered to life, revealing Nero. He took a breath glancing up. "You have permission to take me aboard your ship. Me..." He looked back to Spock and Bones who gave him the same look. "My first officer, and Doctor..." He looked back staring hard and standing tall. He hid the shivers as blood continued down the walls around him. "With them you can keep me in line better...for I'm sure you know how I react."

The three watched in silence as Nero laughed softly.

_FYI I watched an Ep of OldStar Trek today (Metamorphosis) 6 eps so far. YAY ME! _


	9. Under Enemy Eyes

_For all my days missed and so on and so fourth, I give you the longest chapter I ever did...(so far) and this has to be my favorite! (Things went so smoothly ((Guess it's because the story is finally getting fast paced and what not))) _

_Anywho...Please enjoy!_

**Star Trek 2009**

**Under Enemy Eyes**

Upon beaming aboard the ship both Spock and Bones quickly stepped before Kirk, getting in attack mode ready to fight any who dared fight them. Kirk eyed the ship in silence, fighting before in it flashed fast through his mind. It had all been a rush and he feared he wouldn't get through it, he was thankful to find Pike though and that's what gave him the push to get out and back to the Enterprise.

It made it better when he saw Spock appear at his side...it let him know everything had gone according to plan. His thoughts now though worried him...nothing good came out of this. Scotty wasn't on the other side to pull them to freedom...He shook his head quickly and shoved past the two. He was the Captain and it was time he stood tall for his Crew to keep them all safe.

Before them two Romulans stepped up and took a hold of Kirks arms tightly, jerking him forward. Spock made a step forward but Bones grabbed him as Kirk glanced back. "Don't try anything funny Mr. Spock..." He smirked as he was dragged off. "I'd hate to have you getting hurt over me." The three shared a glance as Kirk was taken away out of sight. Soon the two were taken another way.

**-Infected-**

Kirk stumbled as he was dragged along. He eyed the ship quietly, mind racing. He honestly had no clue what he was going to do and/or how he was going to get out of this. His thoughts were interrupted as he was shoved through a huge door and he came to a stop in front of Nero.

The Romulan sat comfortably as if he hadn't been sucked into a HUGE black hole. It still picked at Kirks brain how he had gotten out alive, without a damned scratch! A small smile showed on Nero's face as if Kirk was a long lost friend he was seeing for the first time in a long time...it made him sick. He formed his hand into a fist.

"You look pale Captain...does my presence scare you that much? Heh, then again, who wouldn't it frighten...it's not every day a person survives such a horrible "death!"." He stood and made his way over to Kirk slowly, the smile becoming a smirk. "Of course, I'm not a person..."

Kirk kept his gaze forward as he stood tall. "Mind explaining that one to me...or is this some future secret? ...You knew that would happen and that's why you're here isn't it?"

"Captain if I knew anything like that was to happen I would have killed you the first time on my ship. I still want to..." He stopped, now standing behind Kirk and he eyed him quietly. "I regret Spock having pulled me away from you. The look in your dying eyes was just wonderful!" He smirked feeling a shiver take over Kirk as he took a hold of the back of his neck softly, gripping some as he did.

"...Guess you should have thought about that more. Who is more important to you anyway? Spock.." Kirk turned softly shoving Nero's hand away. Hate was in his eyes as he stared his enemy down. "..Or me?" He took a breath as he continued staring Nero down, ignoring his gaze running over him, the smirk sending more shivers down his spine. He dared to never show it. "Who ruined your already crummy future more...cause I want you to think about this! The federation did nothing and you out of anger came and started a war. A war against Humans..A war that will be between Humans and Romulans for YEARS to come!" His mouth twitched with a smirk as he saw his words bringing emotion to the man in front of him.

Just like with Spock, Kirk closed the distance between the two, loving how he compromised the man. "You started a chain reaction you can't fix...no matter HOW many people you kill!" Kirk was suddenly jerked forward as Nero grabbed him tightly by the shirt collar nearly cutting off his air. He gripped his hand tightly squirming some as he tried to pull away. He was aware of the strength the Romulan had, but it never hurt to try. "...There is this thing on Earth, called breath mints. You should give them a try!"

A rock hard fist to the face knocked him flat on his back. His world spun and he ran his tongue over is lips tasting blood as he coughed it up, the punch bringing up a lot. He ran his hand over his mouth and pulled it back to examine the damage.

He shivered.

Blood brought up all the visions that have been bothering him, and as he glanced to Nero it got worse seeing it all around him. He sat up slowly, not faltering, not wanting to show weakness.

**-Infected-**

Spock eyed the cell in silence, brow raised as always. Leaning up against the near by wall Bones watched with arms crossed over his chest. Not only was Kirk suffering alone now, he was now trapped with one of the people on the top of his list that he just couldn't tolerate! He growled silently under his breath...but soon took a breath to calm himself.

Shoving off the wall he stepped up to Spock quietly. "Any ideas?"

"Not a one doctor. The structure is far too advanced...it's fascinating!"

Bones rolled his eyes shaking his head. "I'm glad you're admiring all this but we REALLY need to get our asses out of here so we can get Jim back to the ship and figure out...not only what's wrong with him...but now how to take out this bastard again!" Spock returned to examining the cell. Bones sighed, his observing was great at first, but now it was just pointless. _Jim is suffering double now you damn hob goblin! God damn it, quit fucking around!_ "How do you suppose he lived? We all saw the ship get sucked in, I mean...We were right there! Right behind, ready to go down with it!"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that doctor..."

"No, I didn't think you could.." Spock raised a brow facing him.

"Then why waste your time asking? Seems rather illogical..."

"Everything seems illogical to you!" Bones shook his head grabbing it as he quickly stepped away. The cell was small but a few steps away from the pointy eared bastard worked for him. "Do you have any say in this...or would you rather continue to observe?" He looked out the small window provided on the door, then he turned and looked to Spock.

Spock stood in silence, his hands gripped tight behind his back. Bones raised a brow blinking. _Nothing! Your Captain could be dying and you do this! _ "Really...Nothing!"

"I'm thinking Doctor...I apologize for not involving you. ...We need a way out of here, and a distraction." Bones rolled his eyes shaking his head.

"Yes, thank you Captain obvious..."

"I'm sorry, but I am not the Captain..."

"Shut it! Listen..." Bones leaned close dropping his voice, a thought coming to mind. "I need you to lay on the ground and don't move a muscle!" Spock raised a brow as he continued. "Jim won't comply if his friends are hurt...I give them that and they'll have to come in to help. At that point we knock the bastards out, get Jim, then get the hell out of here!"

Spock pulled away nodding some, then he glanced to Bones. "How do you purpose we're getting out?"

"Leave that to me...now get on the ground!" Without another word, Spock did so. After he settled in Bones quickly ran to the door slamming himself into it to get the guards attention. "Hey...hey you! My friend is hurt, he won't wake up!" He pounded his fist hard against the door as the guards only glanced at him. "Damn it, help me out!"

**~Infected~**

Nero nealed down beside Kirk who was laying on the ground for the hundredth time that day. Specks of blood were scattered across the floor and his fists. As he turned Kirk onto his back he smirked seeing his face covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. More showed as he coughed it up, punches to his stomach being the result of that. The Captain put up a good fight, but a humans strength was nothing to a Romulans and with nothing to distract him this time he gave it his all...he held back on killing him though. His revenge wasn't even close to being done!

Kirk struggled to push himself up, but his strength was gone and even the tiniest movement shot pain through out his whole body. He wanted to cry out but he wouldn't dare show weakness...He smirked on the inside, shocked that he was still conscious but he still feared for his life and the visions of blood were all to real now.

"Escaping that black hole gave me a new meaning to life. It wasn't the Federation that needed to be brought down...it was Spock, sure he saw his whole life vanish but that wasn't enough...there are still survivors and from what the whole Universe has heard, friends...the most popular though was his best friend. James T. Kirk." A smirk came across his face at the thoughts that ran through his mind. Kirk formed his hand into a weak fist glaring.

"Captain Nero!"

Kirk sighed in relief as Nero rolled his eyes in annoyance. He quickly turned as he stood bringing the guards to a halt. "The prisoners are causing a racket...apparently something is wrong. We found it best that you could handle it." Kirk watched as Nero shoved the guards aside nearly knocking them down as he stomped towards the prison cells.

As soon as he was gone, ignoring all the pain in his body Kirk forced himself to his feet and he launched himself at the closest guard slamming him into the ground. Swinging with all his last strength he punched the man hard in the face knocking his head back into the floor knocking him out cold. Then without a second thought he stood and elbowed the other man hard in the face, dropping him fast. Without another glance he ran from the room.

_Oh Spock and Bones...I just love when they bicker amongst one another hehe. I promise their friendship will get better though ((Seeing as they both love Kirk to death ((Take that as friend/Slash. I don't care!))_

_Anywho...I'm off to finally crash. Tell me what ya think so far! _


	10. Freedom?

_Another long chapter YAY!_

_I'd like to thank you all for the lovely reviews...you are the reason I'm still going! *hugs and gives all the Vulcan sign* I LOVE YOU GUYS! ...SOOOOO MUCH! _

_...Meh on the title but, whatever! _

_That doesn't really..._

_Kirk: Get on with it!_

_Bones: ...Damn it Woman!_

_Spock: This spurt of love is unnecessary.._

_Anyway... _

**Star Trek 2009**

**Freedom?**

Nero quickly stepped into the cell room and he slammed his hand hard against the door, startling Bones. "What seems to be the problem...Doctor?"

"My friend...he's unconscious and I have nothing to fix him with. I know it's stupid of me to ask, but damn it can you at least give me a little help!"

Nero laughed softly shaking his head in disbelief. "You do realize who you are talking to..."

"Jim won't agree to anything if his friends end up dead...what if it's a spreading disease. I could be next and then Jim will be nothing to you!"

Nero quickly shook his head stepping up to the door. "I'd rather see him suffer a million times before I do anything to help him! It won't matter what it is that kills him though...your beloved Captain will soon be following!" Bones tensed as Nero reached into his pocket, he then gulped as a phaser was brought out. No shots had been heard but he was beginning to wonder what exactly had happened to Kirk. "I have nothing against you. Ask nicely and your death will be painless."

Bones eyed the phaser quietly. Set to kill, one shot and he'd be out for good. If only his life had turned out different then just maybe... He quickly shook his head. _What the hell am I thinking! _He stood tall crossing his arms. "Either you give me the help I need or you deal with a man who can go from twenty nine to two in less then a minute!" His only reply was a growl and a move that may have killed him...if it wasn't for the scream behind Nero that pulled both their attention away.

As Nero turned to face the scream, he glared death.

Standing over an unconscious guard and holding another at gun point, there stood Kirk tall. Blood soaked and shaking from being strength loss, his body said weak but his eyes were ready for a battle.

"I give you props Kirk...you never fail to amuse me. From what I've read you've always been a cocky man, facing death every day. I always dreamed of being the one to bring you down!"

"Change of plans Nero..." He motioned the gun towards the cell, then quickly back to the guard. "Let them go and I'm all yours. That's a promise!"

"Jim..." The rest of Bones words were drowned out as Nero let out a hardy laugh. It brought chills to Kirks spine, but he ignored it eying the man carefully. One wrong move and Bones would be the one going down. He tightened his grip on the phaser keeping it on his hostage. "I know you would never believe a man of the Federation, but trust me. You've got my ship held hostage...if there is a plan, it would never get past you."

Nero shook his head smirking softly. "Leverage Captain. That's is what these hostages are for...and as you clearly remember, Spock is still an enemy to me and right now he's suffering." Kirks gripped tightened. "That is only the beginning...for him and you both." Without a word Kirk turned his aim and he fired. Nero quickly dodged and the laser hit the knob of the cell, melting it, and setting the others free.

With that distraction Kirk shoved the guard aside and with a scream he ran forward and swung his fist hard at Nero. His attempt was futile though...as quickly as Nero moved he raised his hand and caught a hold of Kirks. Gripping tightly he brought the man down to his knees, glaring into his eyes, smirking, as he did.

Looking back into his eyes Kirk jumped as everything around him changed completely. It wasn't Nero who now stood before him, but a completely different man, with the same intent to kill. His smirk showed nasty forgotten teeth and his clothes were worse for wear, covered from head to toe in blood. New and dried, Kirk shivered pulling away...he winced the grip not loosening. He could feel the circulation being lost in his hand as he continued to struggle, his fighting did nothing though. With a last final effort, Kirk glared and he kicked forward and his foot connected with a knee and although weak it brought out a scream and he blinked as Nero fell before him, stumbling.

He quickly examined the room around him, then stood aiming his phaser. "Where the hell is the bridge!" Nero only chuckled as Bones stepped out behind him and Kirk stayed before him, ready to pull the trigger at any given moment. He was tempted but killing the guy now wouldn't help much. If he couldn't contact the crew how would they know they were out of harms way. "Tell me damn it!"

"Why do you think you can win Kirk? I saw that look in your eye...you've got no chance."

"The hell I do...now just tell me!"

"Jim..."

"Captain you're wasting valuable time.." Kirk quickly looked up hearing the voice and he sighed in relief seeing Spock standing at Bones side, completely unharmed. He couldn't help but smile. "...Spock."

"Shoot the man Jim!"

Kirk looked back to Nero who hadn't moved. This worried him...along with other things. Only two guards had been around and after knocking them out he had assumed more would come fast, no alarm was set though...nothing changed. He loosened his grip stepping back some, Nero was smirking. "What is the condition of my crew?..."

"Heh, funny you'd ask that now." Nero gave Kirk a look then he nodded behind him. As he turned to look, along with Spock and Bones he blinked as a figure began to appear before them. After a flash of light a motionless body dropped and he jumped seeing it was one of his own Ensigns. It was all real...not another illusion. He shook, then quickly turned. "Plenty more where that came from Captain...that's a warning. Every wrong move will bring more and more...by the looks of you this isn't what you want." Nero turned to Spock and Bones. "You can return to your cell or join me...an audience is in order. I'll let you decide." With that he walked off, patting Kirk on the shoulder as he went.

Bones quickly ran to the Ensign and he dropped at his side to check his vitals. Spock watched quietly as Kirk stood in silence, motionless. He listened as Bones moved around...He shook his head not having to turn to know what the result was.

The man was dead...and Kirk didn't and couldn't do a thing. It made him sick and with that in his mind he started to falter, he then dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Captain!"

"Jim!"

_Maybe some ooc with Nero. Also, __I'm doing my best to keep the visions around, seeing as they are a big part of the story!_

_Other then that...I hope you *gets shoved into bed*_

_Kirk: Review!_

_Bones: Damn it man, I'm a Doctor not a critic!_

_Spock: I believe the Captain was referring to..._

_*hops up* ENJOY! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER! *Gets tackled* _


	11. Lost

_This chapter took FOREVER! and I blame the Internet's fault! But...it is finally up and I hope you like it ^_^_

**Star Trek 2009**

**Lost**

_"__That won't bring back the dead, Jim."_

_ **"**_Bones...?"

_"__Even in this corner of the galaxy, Captain, two plus two equals four. Almost certainly, an attempt will be made to kill you."_

"...Spock..."

"Captain...Captain, can you hear me!" Kirk stirred feeling hands on his shoulders. Voices surrounded him but he had no effort to open his eyes to see who it was...he felt half asleep and ready to fall deeper.

A scream broke out sending chills down his spine.

"Jim, wake up!" At the sudden shake of his body Kirk gasped quickly jumping up. He glanced around the room blinking seeing the three of them locked in a cell, he quietly turned is gaze towards the two. "...What happened?"

He watched as Spock looked away and Bones chuckled softly looking over him carefully. "Believe it or not that tattooed bastard is giving us a break.." He sighed as Kirk smacked his hand away wincing as his temple was pressed against. _Defiantly something shattered there. _"He figured torturing you unconscious was pointless." He placed his finger against his temple again ignoring his protest. To anyones eyes they would have known how bad Kirks condition was but being up close and feeling around it was much worse, he was surprised Kirk was still recognizable and not groaning in pain. "Not that I'm complaining..." He put his other hand on the other side of Kirks head and he looked over him carefully. "...I'm more worried about getting out of here, before another..."

"Doctor!"

Both Kirk and Bones looked to Spock who was standing near the corner, his back slightly turned to them, hands gripped tight. He was giving Bones a look of "Say anything else and it'll be the last thing you do." Bones sighed and returned his attention back to Kirk. "What's the star date Jim?"

"How the hell should I know?..." He hated being looked over like this, he didn't want more worry.

Bones sighed shaking his head, he eyed the different bruises forming. "What's our mission?"

"To explore space!" Kirk quickly stood smacking his hand away and he went to the door and he began pulling on it, fighting to get free. "First things first though...this bastard is going down!" With that he pulled harder as he continued struggling, pounding and kicking it as he did. Bones sighed looking to Spock with a "what now" look.

Spock stepped up and grabbed Kirks shoulder softly pulling him away. "Captain, we need to come up with a better plan other then rushing. The Doctors didn't exactly go as well as we had hoped..." Neither had to look to see the annoyed look on Bones face. Kirk sighed looking out the door loosening his grip.

"What do you suppose we do Mr. Spock?"

"Perhaps negotiate. We need to take this logically.."

Kirk turned and rest back against the door with a sigh, he glanced to Bones who quickly stepped up laughing. He was starting to think he was going crazy...he didn't exactly blame him though.

Bones raised his hands towards Kirk as if showing him off to the world. "Exhibit A! ...Mr *Spock*!" Kirk rolled his eyes looking away. "Last time we tried that Jim got a fist to the face over and over again...and I don't need a tricorder to tell me the man has a concussion! Now unless you want this to happen again we can't just sit around and be "logical" with this asshole, we need to catch him by surprise! Attack from behind!"

Spock only gave a quick glance to Kirk returning his gaze fast back to Bones. "How do you purpose we do that Doctor? Your first plan only got the Captain in worse condition I'd rather that not happen again."

"He wants me dead...and if it's not my cold dead body he'll just kill another Ensign..." Both Spock and Bones fell deathly silent giving each other a look. Both were hoping when he had passed out that that would be forgotten, of course they were hoping for a lot of things today. "If we leave he'll just kill another...maybe even destroy the whole ship..."

Bones quickly shook his head. "If we stay he'll turn you into his punching bag again! So either way you're losing this battle Jim." Bones sighed eying Kirk quietly. He really hated fighting Kirk but it was all the man knew how to do during a conversation. "...I know what you're thinking, but _that won't bring back the dead, Jim." _Kirk jumped quickly looking over.

"What did you just say!..."

Spock raised a brow looking to Bones then he looked to Kirk and watched him quietly. He was still worrying about his condition, but he didn't want to push him even more, it only made things worse. So he observed...

Bones stepped closer, raising his voice, slightly irritated. "I said...I know what you're thinking, but if you leave yourself on this ship you'll only die and the rest of the crew will soon follow!"

Kirk softly shook his head. "...No, you said something else.." He pushed himself from the door closing the distance between the two. Spock watched closely not moving. "You said it while trying to wake me too...I heard you..." He looked to Spock nodding as he pointed. "You as well..."

"Captain?"

"Jim what on earth are you talking about?"

Kirk growled running his hand through his hair. Enough games were played and all he wanted was an answered question! "You both said something to me while I was out...I heard it, Damn it Bones you said it just now...what was it!"

Bones opened his mouth to speak but he was pushed back as Spock stepped forward and grabbed Kirk tight by the arms. "Captain!" Kirk looked over him in silence, shocked by the sudden outburst. He knew for sure his arms would be bruised by the end of the night. Spock looked over him then quickly loosened his grip. "...I'm sorry, but...please, calm down and lets speak logically..."

Bones watched quietly, then he grabbed Spock and jerked him away. "Take a seat Jim..."

"Not until you answer my question!"

"Jim..."

"That's an order!"

Bones quickly stepped between the two feeling Spock was going to do something he'd regret. It scared him that he got out of line like that just now, he wouldn't let it happen again. It's bad enough Kirk is off his rocker, Spock doesn't need to be another reason to keep him off. "Jim, you're not in your right mind. Please just sit down and relax a little..."

Kirk glared then quickly looked to Spock standing tall. "You heard him Mr. Spock, now tell me what he said, and that's an order!" Bones rolled his eyes then looked back to Spock. He'd never refuse an order...first officer or not, he cared to much to leave Kirk hanging.

"As he had said before Captain, I know what you're thinking, but if you leave yourself on this ship you'll only die and the rest of the crew will soon follow."

"That is a lie, I heard it with my own two ears. I heard both of you..." Kirk growled turning away as he gripped his head tightly. His mind was racing again and it was driving him mad. "...Damn it, I gave you an order now follow it and tell me!"

Spock returned his hands behind his back standing tall again. "If you heard it then please enlighten us on what you heard..."

Kirk let his hands drop sighing. _He must think I'm crazy...they both do... _He formed his hands into fist then he slowly turned to face the two. Both were starring him down and it was beginning to piss him off. "You have no right to order me around...now, just answer the question Mr. Spock!"

Bones and Spock shared a worried look. Things had just gotten a WHOLE lot worse...

_Oh my boys...This has to be one of my favorite chapters._

_Now if your a big trekkie then you may recognize some lines in this chapter...and with that some things may become clearer as to why Kirk is flipping out. _

_THAT is why this chapter took forever. I had to do some research before I did SQUAT! ...now I'm as clueless as NuKirk with all that is going on and what had gone on. I'm going to do more research though and all will be explained later._


	12. The Past is Present

_Pain in the ass chapter. Almost four pages though so YAY!_

_Hope ya like. Tell me what ya think! ^_^_

_Thanks to Old Star Trek for some lines! _

**Star Trek 2009**

**The Past is Present**

Spock said nothing standing in silence. He gripped his wrists tightly wanting to reply but not wanting to provoke the Captain even more, he only looked away.

Enough was enough, Kirk wanted answers and he wanted them now. He glared at Bones tightening his hands into fist. "Start talking...now!"

"Jim you're not in your right mind..."

"Don't talk down to me, answer me damn it!"

"Jim you're losing it, just stop and think for a minute!" Kirk quickly shook his head backing up as Bones started towards him. "You're being a child!"

Kirk quickly grabbed Bones as he reached out for him, he then took another step back. "No, YOU'RE being a child, you both are!" He quickly glanced back and fourth between the two, Spock still saying nothing only glancing every now and then. Worry plain on his face. "...All I want is a simple answer and your both avoiding it like a damned plague!" He looked to Bones loosening his grip some as he started to shake. Bones watched him worriedly, he was working himself up and if he continued to do so he'd pass out again. "What are you hiding from me?...What can't you tell me?..."

"Jim...there is something wrong with you...I know you'll deny it, but please..for once just imagine your alone. Let whatever is wrong out." Kirk said nothing watching him quietly, he then jerked away and backed into the wall shaking his head. He didn't want this, none of it at all but it just wouldn't go away. As he gripped his head the Ensign began flashing through his mind fast. For all he knew there were more of them back on his ship...suffering, dying. Sulu, Chekov, Uhura and Scotty...it made him sick and weak.

His footing suddenly gave out and he dropped to the ground gripping his head tightly. "I...I don't want...to be alone..." He softly shook his head as everything around him began to get covered in blood. He shook as his breath started to shorten. More blood covered the room, watching it he quickly pulled his knees to his chest not wanting it to touch him.

"...I'll only..."

_"That won't bring back the dead, Jim."_

"It won't help..."

Bones stepped forward but stopped as Spock grabbed him by the shoulder, he then slowly nealed down in front of Kirk. Kirk slowly looked up and he gasped seeing him covered in blood. He gulped and slowly reached his hand out to him, shaking. "..Spock?..Are you..."

Spock quickly grabbed him by the wrist, eying him carefully. Kirk had the same look in his eyes as he did when he was pinned down on the bridge. Fear of dying but nothing to do about it. This worried Spock...he never wanted to see this look ever again. He loosened his grip shivering some, fear coursed from the Captain into him. He wanted to get rid of it and never see or feel it again. "...If you will, let me help you..." Kirk opened his mouth to speak, pulling his hand back as he did. Spock only tightened his grip again glancing at him. "Jim please!..."

Hearing his name come from the Vulcan's mouth shocked him, he glanced to Bones who had the same shocked look. After the fight on the Bridge he never thought he'd be called anything else but Ensign...it made him sad to know that the other Spock might have been wrong about what the future was to hold for the two. He looked back to Spock and nodded softly. "...Alright..." Both Spock and Bones gave a sigh of relief.

Spock slowly lowered Kirks hand as he brought his other up to his face. Behind the blood Kirk blinked seeing a flash of the older Spock. ..._Mind meld... _He took a breath preparing for the invasive feeling he'd get as the two minds would collide together. He shivered closing his eyes and he listened as Bones stepped forward out of instinct.

He heard nothing else as Spock's fingers touched and both jolted, minds becoming one and together.

Bones looked over the two quickly with a raised brow. He done as much research as possible on the Vulcan's but he never read anything about this...then again he could have but probably drank it away like a few other forgotten things. As he watched he examined the two closely, Kirk was the calmest he's ever seen him. His eyes were distant and his breath calm as if sleeping, the shakes had gone and it was as if he was lost in his own world, daydreaming of something better. It made Bones happy to know he was going to be alright...at least he hoped.

He looked over to Spock as he nealed down at his side.

His eyes were closed as he concentrated hard.

"...Spock?"

_Cries and screams filled the air, bodies dropped all around scattering and forming puddles of blood. The gruesome scene was made worse by the rain clouds over head, darkening the atmosphere. Lightening flashed showing the mutilated remains. It sent chills through out Kirks body as he stood in silence, shaking. He wanted to help but no matter how many steps he took he couldn't get any closer. _

_ Every flash of lightening brought on more screams and slaughter...an endless cycle._

_ "__What if you decide he is Kodos? What then? Do you play God, carry his head through the corridors in triumph? That won't bring back the dead, Jim!"_

"...Bones...?" Hearing his name Bones leaned towards Kirk but before he could say anything a loud bang broke them all out of concentration. Spock quickly jerked back gasping slightly as Kirk fell back as though weakened. Bones glared over to Nero who was standing at the door a smirk on his face.

"Captain...Nice of you to join us once again. Enjoy your nap?"

Shaking his head ridding the way he was feeling Kirk slowly stood and he faced Nero. Bones and Spock both watched and blinked as a smirk came to his face. "Was a lot better then sitting in this hell hole listening to you blab on and on about God knows what!"

Nero raised a brow then laughed softly. "I like your change in attitude Kirk..." He nodded behind him and soon the doors were opened and two guards stepped in. "Come with me, I'd like a word." Quickly Spock and Bones stepped in Kirks way glaring at both the guards.

"If by word you mean fist to the face..."

"Stand down you two!" Both looked as Kirk shoved through them stepping forward. Kirk gave the guards a look then it turned stern as he stopped on Nero. "I want to talk about the safety of my crew..." Nero eyed him then he nodded softly.

"As you wish..." With that the two guards grabbed Kirk and dragged him out. All Bones and Spock could do was watch in worry as there Captain was taken once again.

Bones listened as the door closed then he looked to Spock. "What the hell did you do!" Spock said nothing as he stood in silence trying to figure out what it was he had seen...and why? "...Earth to Spock. Hey!" Spock shook his head softly.

"A mind meld. To put it simple I was looking into the Captains mind...learning and seeing what he could not tell."

Bones blinked then shrugged. "Well, what did you see? I'm a Doctor not a mind reader!"

Spock smirked slightly looking over. "Clever joke Doctor..." He looked away sighing. "I'm not exactly sure what I saw. It wasn't pleasant though...which explains the Captains emotional change."

"Well, what was it..don't leave me in the dark damn it!"

"Slaughter...strangely, it gave me a worse feeling then..." Bones watched him as he fell quiet, his eyes gave sorrow. Bones quickly cleared his throat and stood tall looking off to the side, his hands behind his back mirroring the Vulcan. "Jim hasn't been much of a talker...at least not of his past or anything. Perhaps it is that? Hell, you should know you were practically inside of him!"

"That was all I saw Doctor. Slaughter and dark skies. I saw the Captain but before I could get further that was when Nero interrupted."

Bones crossed his arms shaking his head. "No wonder Jim was cocky when he saw him...believe it or not he'd rather be beaten then tell us anything..." Spock shook his head softly as he let Kirks thoughts run through his mind.

_Stupid me couldn't figure out the mind meld and how it worked. Then I about smacked myself remembering the movie!_

_Hope I did good! _


	13. Rebel

_Sorry for the slow post, still trying to figure stuff out with the story and all that fun stuff._

**Star Trek 2009**

**Rebel**

The footsteps were heavy as Romulan guards walked through the Enterprise. Things were scattered and ripped to shreds, some bodies lay unconscious and broken through out the ship. Locked away in the prison of the ship was the crew, some bruised and beaten from fighting back. Scotty quickly paced back and fourth mumbling under his breath.

"Unbelievable. If I had known this was going to happen I would have stayed back on that frozen rock. Oh, I can't believe this!" Sulu shook his head looking away with a sigh as Chekov continued watching in silence, humming softly to himself to keep occupied. Uhura watched them all then she stood up having been in the corner. "Mr. Scott, the best thing you can do is stay calm."

"Stay calm...Never!"

"You complaining won't get us out of here."

"Nor will us sitting around doing nothing. Our Captain, may I remind you, the man who got me this job is in trouble, we need to help him!" Uhura sighed nodding softly. The man was right but there wasn't much they could do locked away. She looked around the room.

Chekov continued humming to himself lost in his own world. Watching, Uhura tapped her finger on her chin softly, an idea popping into her head. "Chekov!" The boy jumped getting spooked from his thoughts and he quickly hopped to his feet. "Lieutenant!"

"That song you were humming...sing it. Sing it loud!" Chekov blinked and shared a look with Sulu. Uhura quickly looked back and fourth between the two. "We need to cause a distraction...if we can get the guards in here we might be able to get free. You just have to sing!" She looked to Sulu and nodded. "You and Scott will catch the guards when they come in." Sulu stood nodding.

Scott raised a brow, then shook his head. "Hold on now! What do you plan to do after we get out?"

Uhura quickly turned on her heels to face him. "We're going to fight. Is this not what you want...for your Captain?"

"Of course it is, but we're only four people. There are tons of those Romulan bastards aboard...we don't stand a chance!"

"We will..." With that Uhura turned to Chekov and gave him a nod. With a smile the boy began.

"Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt

Weiß, was ich leide!

Allein und abgetrennt

Von aller Freude,  
Seh ich ans Firmament  
Nach jener Seite!"

Uhura smirked watching, they then all looked to the door as a guard pound his hand against it. "Quiet down in there!" Chekov stuttered feeling the death of the glare the Romulan gave but as Sulu stepped before him, glaring at the guard he continued loudly dancing a little as he did.

"Ach! der mich liebt und kennt,  
Ist in der Weite.  
Es schwindelt mir, es brennt  
Mein Eingeweide.  
Nur wer die Sehnsucht kennt  
Weiß, was ich leide!"

Scott and Sulu quickly stepped forward as the guard burst through the door. He quickly raised his gun but it was grabbed by Sulu who jerked it away and before the guard could fight Scott punched him hard, knocking him unconscious. With a smirk he turned and nodded to Uhura. "Well that was fun!"

Taking the gun tight in his hands, Sulu poked his head out the door. "...It's clear." Uhura nodded then smiled to Chekov. "Good job!" With that they all quickly left. Ready to fight to the death to save their ship and fellow crew members!

_Finally getting back to the Enterprise. Next chapters will probably be about these guys._

_BTW, here is the english version to the song Chekov sang ((It's actually a Poem by the way))_

_None but the lonely heart  
Can know my sadness  
Alone and parted  
Far from joy and gladness  
Heaven's boundless arch I see  
Spread out above me  
O(h) what a distance drear to one  
Who loves me  
None but the lonely heart  
Can know my sadness  
Alone and parted  
Far from joy and gladness  
Alone and parted far  
From joy and gladness  
My senses fail  
A burning fire  
Devours me  
None but the lonely heart  
Can know my sadness  
_


	14. Taking Back Enterprise

_I was not happy with how the last chapter turned out and with the thought of it on my mind I couldn't rest until a better was brought up._

_I believe I did justice! This is def a fave chapter...Please, as usual, tell me what you think ^_^_

_((Side note. I LOVE doing Chekov! (he is too cute in TOS, especially in I, Mudd (WEIRD FREAKIN EP!)_

**Star Trek 2009**

**Taking Back Enterprise**

Stepping into an empty room Scott shook his hand wincing in pain. Romulans not only had powerful strength but their figure was to match. Beside him Sulu wiped away the blood that covered his sword. In the back Chekov stood gripping the guards gun and Uhura stood beside him thinking quickly of what to do next.

"Damn Romulans..." Scott let his hand drop with a sigh, then he looked out the door listening. "We need to get to the transporter room. There I should be able to beam up the Captain. ...The rest he'll be able to handle, I'm sure of it! No...Positive!"

Uhura gave a nod softly. The three blinked and looked over as Chekov suddenly burst out happily. "Allow me to go first this time!" He looked over them with a smile. He had been afraid at first, fearing for his and the rest of the remaining crews life. After seeing Scott and Sulu fighting hard though it gave him confidence, the will to fight, to save what he had dreamed about all his life.

His crew members and friends were fighting to the death, it was time for him to do the same. Despite his age. Gripping the gun tightly, finger ready to pull the trigger, he quickly ran from the room letting out loud battle cry. Sulu smirked watching then he soon followed, his sword gripped tight. Behind Scott and Uhura followed fast.

** Infected**

"If I let your crew go, what will keep you from stabbing me in the back?"

"You've got my Doctor and First officer locked up..."

Kirk was worse for wear, two guards had to hold him up from collapsing to the ground his legs as battered as the rest of his body. Before talking with him Nero decided to have another round with the Captain. This time he let all loose, his anger for the Federation and the destruction of his home. The thought of Spock continuing to live despite what he had caused and the Captain, at the end of it all his smug look would have been the last thing he'd have ever saw. He smirked.

"Very wise Captain...but you still have that look. The thought of escape...the thought of winning again."

Kirk shrugged slightly, a crooked smirk on his face. "I don't believe in no win scenarios..."

Nero chuckled softly, this is the only thing he admired about the man. Torn and beaten and he could still make jokes...he admired this for it would get the man killed. The last thing Nero wished to see of the man was the agony in his eyes and to hear the pain filled cries of his final breath. The Vulcan would follow...with the same end. "I'm sure your father was the same...look where he is now though." He smirked seeing the look on Kirks face change, sorrow and anger filled his eyes. "When was the last time you saw his grave?..." Kirk didn't answer, hands clinched into tight fist. Nero stood and slowly made his way over. "I wonder how he'd react to seeing you like this? The look in your eyes when I brought you to your knees...distant and lost. Tell me Captain, what was it you were afraid of?"

Kirk eyed him quietly. "Worried it wasn't you?"

Nero only smirked stopping inches in front of Kirk.

**Infected**

Coming into the transporter room Sulu and Scott quickly blocked it off as Uhura hugged Chekov happily. She quickly pulled away though nodding with a smile. "You did well Ensign...Mr. Scott!" She raised her arm to the controls and Scott quickly obliged.

"Do you think we made it in time? Will the Keptain be alright? And...and Mr. Spock and The Doctor!"

Uhura could only nod eying the transporter quietly. She didn't want to lie to the boy for she wasn't sure of the condition of any of them and that worried her. It was only hours, but it felt like days, weeks since they had gone. She feared the worse...but half was hoping for the best.

**Infected**

The smell of his blood was strong and it made the smirk on Nero's face grow wider. "Only thing I've got to worry about is how much longer I have to play with you before you kill over." Before Kirk could reply Nero rammed his hand forward HARD knocking the air out of the man and even breaking a few more things. He and the guards stepped back letting him drop to the ground, gasping and coughing up blood as he did.

As Kirk dropped onto his side gasping hard, he shivered feeling a trickle of blood run from his mouth. Fighting for breath he looked over the many puddles of blood, his blood, that covered the floor around him. The more he looked over it all the more the visions began to drown out his mind.

Screams.

Slaughter.

Blood.

He jumped as lightning flashed before his eyes, but then he blinked realizes it was something else. He smirked lifting his head up, something better. Before vanishing in a flash he spit blood at Nero who glared, growling in anger. With one last effort he stood and waved before he vanished, a smirk clear on his face.

**Infected**

After clicking away at the controls Scott looked to the pad and he smirked softly seeing three forms beginning to appear before them all. Each shared a warm smile, things starting to look up.

With a flash Spock, Kirk, and Bones all appeared, surprised at the sudden arrival. Bones and Spock shared a look they then looked to the side quickly. Kirk ignored all the bruises and blood covering his body, with a nod to Sulu he quickly ran from the room. "Shields up Mr. Scott I want this ship as far away from the Romulans as possible!" He quickly looked around. "Everyone at your stations!"

Not having to be told twice, everyone scattered. This was the only chance they had to get away, Kirk didn't want it ruined or delayed.

**Infected**

Now standing at the Bridge, Nero watched the Enterprise blast off into Warp vanishing into a flash of light. He lashed out and shattered a screen near by as he gave a loud angered roar. Behind him a guard stepped up casually. "Your orders Commander?" Nero took gasps of air, regaining composure, he stood tall shaking his head, his eyes still on the screen. "Gather up the rest of the crew...Weapons at the ready." He smirked slightly. "We will let them think they have won...for now."


	15. Ice of Memory

_*High squealed pitch* LONGEST CHAPTER! ...and it could have been longer but it's 3 in the morning and momma needs her rest! ((VGAs are on tomorrow YAY!))_

_Anywho. This is a new favorite chapter...finally getting to what I want, and I'm loving the little slash hints I'm dropping in ((Chekov and Sulu ((CUTE COUPLE!)) ...Although this isn't slash so best friend hints!_

_...Enjoy!_

_((I did as best I could with Chekovs accent...))_

**Star Trek 2009**

**Ice of Memory**

"No sign of a pursuit..." Sulu clicked a few buttons then he turned to Kirk with a nod. "I think we are alright."

Chekov smiled softly taking a sigh of relief, he then looked to Kirk. "Are you well Keptain?"

Kirk hadn't said anything since he sat down. He was pale and breathing fast, his hands were white from gripping the arms of the chair. He gazed around letting his thoughts fall together. _Was it that easy...or, a trap? _He stopped his gaze on the two then smiled. "I'm fine...Good work. Set a course for Delta Vega." The two turned away with a yes sir.

The wounds were starting to take their toll but Kirk didn't dare leave his chair. As long as he could breath then he was fine. To the right he could hear Spock and Uhura talk amongst each other, both relieved and breathing. _It's alright now..._

Swoosh. Kirk glanced over to the lift and he sighed seeing Bones. "Yes doctor...?"

Bones gave him a look and Kirk couldn't help but smile. Bones would never get use to his stubbornness. "Please tell me you have an idea as to why I am here."

Kirk brought his hand up to his chin as though he was thinking deeply, Bones rolled his eyes knowing he was just stalling...a thing he's become a fond friend of. "Jim...you and I both know if we do nothing any longer you could pass out and never wake again." He looked to Spock who was still talking with Uhura. "I really don't wanna take orders from the Hob goblin again..." Kirk smirked then he looked forward resting his chin in his hand as he relaxed a little looking out the window.

"I have no intention of doing anything else...can I not just sit here and relax a little?"

"Look at you Jim...if I was anyone else I would hardly recognize you! You're a dead man walking!"

Kirk kept his eyes forward not replying. Bones watched him quietly and watched the look in his eyes. The man was clearly in pain but he had no intention of showing it...his ego to big to falter before his crew. Bones sighed shaking his head, he then reached into his pocket and he pulled out a hypo. "I'm going to give you a pain killer...can you at least get a new change of clothes and clean up?"

Kirk growled rolling his eyes. Other then Romulans, his worse enemies were the damned Hypos. It was better then showing off his battered body to the doctor though. With a sigh he sat tall and pulled the collar of his shirt down. "Do it fast..."

Bones sighed in relief and as gentle as possible he put the hypo to Kirks neck and injected the medicine. He winced as did Kirk seeing the pained look increase in his eyes. He pulled away putting his hands behind his back. "Now, do you need help to your room?"

Kirk shook his head slowly standing, Bones kept a close eye on him watching his eyes and he followed with his eyes until he vanished into the lift. "Mr. Spock you have the Conn!"

Spock stood with a nod and he stepped up to the chair. "Doctor, is it wise to leave the Captain to himself...especially in his condition? If you must I suggest you use force to get him to Sickbay."

Bones looked over quietly sighing. "It's not, but forcing him would result in me having to drag him and that would just make things worse...I'll keep an eye on him though so don't worry." With that he left and Spock sat down silently.

**Infected**

As soon as the door closed Kirk slammed his hand against the padd and it beeped as the door locked. He then slid down coughing hard and he rest his head back groaning softly. The pain killer did nothing to ease the pain and it seemed much worse now that he had nothing to concentrate on. Closing his eyes he tried to think of something else but the only thoughts were of the slaughter and cries...that just made things worse. He slammed his fist hard into the wall behind him. _What else can go wrong! _Opening his eyes half way he looked down over himself quietly. His shirt was barely noticeable covered in blood and dirt, he was afraid to see what he looked like under.

Taking a deep breath he forced himself up and into the bathroom. He'd hate to hear Bones complain even more, he might as well come out clean even if he didn't feel like it.

Stepping in front of the mirror Kirk eyed himself quietly as he gripped the bottom of his shirt. He hesitated a little only imagining the damage...which was probably more then his mind could handle. Taking a breath he shook away the thoughts in his head and he pulled off the golden shirt. Looking back into the mirror he noticed the under shirt darkened from the blood, pulling on it caused him to wince as it stuck to his body. He sighed fighting with it and it soon joined the gold.

Old wounds were re-opened and covered in bruises and dried up blood. His skin was darkened with fist marks and even hands that had been constantly around his neck. He quickly stepped away from the mirror sick of his reflection and he started up the shower. Within a few minutes the room filled up with steam and Kirk stepped into the hot shower. He buried his head under the water and let it drown away all that happened...before he closed his eyes he watched blood vanish down the drain.

**Infected**

"Why do you think the Keptin wants to go to Delta Wega?" Chekov had asked Sulu quietly. He knew it wasn't really his business what the Captain had in mind but with the way things were going everything the man did worried him.

"Whatever he has planned just trust it'll make things alright." He smiled softly looking over. "He got us through the first time...he will do it again. That's a promise." Chekov returned the smile with a nod.

Spock watched the two quietly as he listened. Yes, Kirk had gotten them through the first time but he wasn't suffering from hallucinations and he wasn't covered in wounds. He was running on pure adrenaline and he had a whole plan behind him. This time though he was caught off guard and he wasn't asking for any help... Spock sighed and he quickly stood. "Sulu you have the Conn!" With that he was gone.

**Infected**

Bones sat quietly in his office a bottle of whiskey a arms reach away, an empty glass at its side. His mind was occupied with what to do next and what was to happen next. They got away to easily and no one was giving chase...at least he was hoping. He shook the thought away quickly as he filled up the glass and just as fast emptied it. He dropped back in his seat with a sigh, then glanced to the door as it opened.

Stepping in came Spock, Bones raised a brow sighing. "What is it now?"

"Have you been to see the Captain, or has he come to see you?"

"The man needs SOME space. I told him to get cleaned up and changed...and it's only been a few minutes." He raised his hand to a chair near by. "Have a seat...take a load off." Before Spock could make his sentence logic he raised his hand shaking his head. "Just...please sit down..." Spock did so with a nod.

"Doctor, do you know why the Captain has chosen to head to Delta Vega? ...I've thought about it for some time now and I find no logical reason to return to such a place...especially since he was...marooned there..." Bones nodded softly watching him, his hesitation was a sign of feeling sorry for what he had done...he laughed softly to himself.

"Even if I pinned the man down he wouldn't tell me..." He quickly took another shot down, then he leaned forward with a sigh. "If you'd like, I wouldn't mind going to go check on him...he has been taking his precious time. I'm sure he's trying to figure out away to avoid sickbay." He watched, waiting for a reply.

Spock had his hands together, his fingers twitched as if he wanted to twiddle his fingers together. His brows were together as he thought deeply. Bones raised his brow leaning close to observe the man closely. This was his first time really looking at the Vulcan...other times when he'd see him it was like watching a robot move around. His moves were stiff, emotions...bland, but seeing him now. He shook his head, the man was a wreck on the inside...mind a jumble, trying to figure out the Captain!

The two blinked as eyes met. "...Doctor?"

"Yes Mr. Spock?"

"Is something wrong? Is there...something on my face, as most would ask in this situation?"

Bones quickly shook his head standing as he cleared his throat. "It's nothing...come on. Let's go see Jim!" With that he quickly left and Spock, with a raised brow, followed.

**Infected**

All washed up and clean from all but the bruises, Kirk stood quietly in his room looking over himself in the mirror. He slowly ran his hand down the new black undershirt he wore. It hid everything well, and he was glad for that, but he knew he couldn't forever. He let his hand drop to his side as he heard the padd at his door beep.

"Open up Jim..."

Kirk eyed himself once more, then he quickly ran over and pressed the button. He backed away as the door swooshed open and the two stepped in. Bones stepped aside watching him closely as Spock stepped forward with a nod.

"Captain, if you don't mind, can you please inform me as to why we are set on a course to Delta Vega? Was your...visit...the first time not as well as you had hoped?"

Bones turned his gaze to him, same reaction. Spock sure hated the subject and as Bones looked to Kirk he saw that he had noticed.

"I have to do something though, it can't." He raised his hand to pat Spock softly on the shoulder but he stopped and let his hand return to his side. He gave a smile instead. "I'm not asking you to go down...I know how you feel about the planet, and I forgive you." He quickly took a breath and turned to Bones nodding. "Medical attention is no longer required! I patched myself up and believe it or not...came out a-okay. I can walk, breath...all the stuff that a Captain needs. I'll be alright without any further attention!"

Bones rolled his eyes but before he could say anything, Spock spoke up facing the Captain. "Does the return to Delta Vega have anything to do with what I had witnessed in your mind?" Silence filled the room.

Bones eyed the two quietly, waiting.

"Captain...you can no longer hide this. From the Doctor maybe, but not me."

Kirk shook his head softly, keeping his gaze from the two men. _What am I suppose to tell him...I don't even know what those stupid visions are...where they're from, how they got in my mind! _

"I...I don't know Spock. I don't know...anything." He looked to him searching for the right words to use, he shook his head more. "These...these thoughts. They aren't mine...they can't be...I've NEVER witnessed something like this before..."

"What is it Jim?"

Kirk looked to Bones still fighting for words. He wasn't asking as a Doctor...but as a friend, his eyes showing the concern. He sighed looking between the two, his voice dropping. "There's always blood...blood everywhere. On the walls, the floors...me, you, and Spock! And screaming...someone is always screaming and no matter what I do...I can never find them, I can't ever help..."

A soft whistle broke the three apart, and a voice spoke up. "Approaching Delta Vega Captain."

Kirk made a move to step towards the padd but Bones pressed the button instead. "Hang tight Mr. Sulu...he's on the way." He then opened the door stepping aside. "...After you Jim..." Kirk gave a nod as he smiled softly and the three headed off to the Bridge.

_Kirk has finally opened up! And once again, I am dragging the crew back to Delta Vega(__Fave Star Trek planet ((Besides Vulcan))._

_A BEAUTIFUL name and recently what I've come to discover (PLUTO IN DISGUISE!(Thought from my own assumptions). Besides, I've used it in all my other stories so I'm letting the tradition live on! _

_Anywho...the next chapter is going to clear A LOT of things up and soon things will start to go down! ((I'm getting close to the end...*sniff*sniff*))_

_I'm glad to have all you fans. THANK YOU, your reviews keep me happy and going! _


	16. Tarsus IV

_Took me long enough huh!_

_Sorry, my obsession was faltering. Uncharted 3 was announced and is coming 11.1.11 CAN'T WAIT!_

_Anywho1! _

**Star Trek 2009**

**Tarsus IV**

Kirk stepped onto the bridge, Spock and Bones close behind. "I want all shields up and weapons at the ready." Sulu turned away with a nod quickly setting everything up. Kirk looked to Chekov. "If possible, like with Titan, hide The Enterprise until further notice. Keep your guard up!" He looked around the bridge carefully. "...All of you." As soon as everyone agreed Kirk turned quickly to face Spock. "The Conn is yours commander!"

Bones blinked as Spock raised a brow.

Without giving them a chance to talk Kirk quickly left.

Bones quickly looked to Sulu. "You have the Conn!" Without another word he grabbed Spock by the arm and quickly dragged him out. Chekov and Sulu shared a look as the two vanished, behind them Uhura watched with worry.

**Infected**

Moments later the three stepped into the transporter room, Kirk now wearing a new golden shirt. "You're crazy for even thinking of beaming down there alone...you're not safe Jim. You got lucky this time but next time you'll only end up dead...yeah I know that's harsh but it's the truth.." Kirk only rolled his eyes as he stepped onto the transporter pad and turned to face them.

Bones sighed stopping a few steps away, behind him Spock stood with his head down. "What do you even have to gain...What's on this rock but bad memories anyway?"

Kirk only gave him his trademark smile. "Nothing I can't handle Doc." He looked to Scotty standing tall. "Energize!"

"Jim!"

Spock grabbed a hold of Bones arm and the two watched as their Captain vanished.

As soon as he was gone Bones quickly pulled away facing Spock. "What the hell are you doing letting him go! He's going to get himself hurt!"

"Doctor...let me explain...if you will." Bones sighed quieting down and he crossed his arms watching, tapping his foot hard against the floor. "We will let the Captain go alone and settle into whatever it is he is doing...we will then follow soon after." Bones blinked then he nodded silently looking away

**Infected**

As Kirk appeared inside the Starfleet Base he let out a sigh of relief and he softly smiled. He was not quite ready to face down anymore of those horrible monsters especially when he had one breathing down his back, he was glad to be all alone without a care gnawing at the back of his mind. Looking around his gaze landed on a dusty old computer near by and he quickly ran over.

The sooner he could contact Starfleet with Nero's return the sooner he can get farther away from the crazy Romulan. Using a few of his hijacker skills he broke through some of the old codes and smirked as it started to connect to Starfleet. His smirk became a gap as a familiar face appeared on the screen.

"Sp...Spock!"

The man on the other side of the screen had the same expression. He didn't expect to see Kirk again for sometime now...seeing him now gave him a shock and the chills. He was different...skin lighter, eyes sunken in.

The man was sick..."Jim, is something the matter? Where are you now, you weren't...stranded again were you?"

Kirk quickly shook his head laughing softly. "No no...umm, listen..." He looked down trying to figure out how to bring this up. "You're not going to believe this, hell, I don't even believe it!" He looked up and smiled seeing the Vulcan's raised brow. Lately he had been seeing that...that of confusion and worry. From both Spock and Bones.

"...That bastard..." Spock Prime smirked slightly on the inside at the Captains language, the man always had a way with words. It always fascinated him and even pulled at his heart strings. "I don't know how but...he's back...he...he came back!" Spock Prime raised a brow and watched as Kirk formed his hand into fist, shaking his head again. "The bastard Nero came back..."

"Jim..."

Kirk quickly looked up laughing softly, nodding as he did. "I don't know what to do either...along with that I'm...I'm having these..." Spock Prime watched sadly as he struggled, fighting for his words, fighting with his thoughts. "These...visions..hallucinations..." He raised his hand to his head sighing some. "..I...I don't even know...I know..nothing!" He quickly pushed away from the computer turning away quickly as he wrapped his arms tight around his chest, huffing as he did. "I'm losing it..."

"Perhaps you should let my counterpart take over for you...you look unwell, if you don't mind me saying."

Kirk quickly shook his head. "I can't do that...not with that bastard breathing down my neck! What kind of Captain would I be if I lay down to rest and just let my crew get tortured again? Not a very good one I'll tell you that much..."

"I assume you have a plan?"

Kirk said nothing looking around. It was entirely too quiet...he was suddenly hit with chills and his body shivered. His eyes went wide as blood started to appear around in different spots. Dripping down from the ceiling, cracks, and shadows on the walls. He shook his head softly putting his hand over his mouth. His voice was low and shaken as he spoke. "...Not again..."

Spock Prime watched with a raised a brow. Worry clear in his eyes, worry and annoyance that he couldn't be there to help his Captain! He was starting to anger at his younger self for not being there at his side. "Jim...What is the matter? What do you see?"

"The blood..." Kirk let his hand drop slowly as he stepped forward, but all motions halted as he was hit with a sudden aching pain in his stomach. He cried out loudly as he dropped to the ground, sending items on a near by desk clattering down with him. The motion caused Spock Prime to jump up from his seat, the strings pulled tighter at his heart. He opened his mouth to cry out...

"Jim!" "Captain!"

Soon both Bones and his younger self came into view. He sighed in relief and plopped back down into his chair. He was ashamed for doubting his younger half. After all, he was young and probably still fighting with what to do next with his Captain considering all that had happened between the two, but he was also smart...logical! He knew the safety of his Captain came before anything else.

Kirk lay in a fetal position, his hand over his stomach with a death grip. His eyes were closed tight as he gasped/fought for air. Every movement he made caused him to cry and groan in pain. Sweat drenched his forehead as he struggled with whatever was wrong. Nealed at his side, Bones fought to move him as slow as possible not wanting any more pain inflicted on him. All along he whispered assurance to him, every now and then rubbing his arm to comfort and let him know he wasn't alone.

Behind, but not far Spock sat nealed down, his hands in tight fist, his knuckles white. To anyone else it would have seemed as if he was just observing with fascination...but to his older self, eying the boy he could see as clear as day the fear and worry in his eyes.

A few soothing words, a nice hypo later and Kirk was out like a light...breathing slowed to a calm, sleeping state. Bones wiped away the sweat from his forehead, cooling him off with the rag as he did. He shook his head mumbling softly to himself. Spock watched them both, then slowly stood placing his hands behind his back. He gripped his wrist hiding the shaking of his body.

"Do you know what caused this Doctor?..."

After putting Kirk in a more comfortable position Bones slowly stood with a sigh, pulling out his transmitter. "I've got a pretty good guess...but I don't wanna assume so quickly." He looked to Spock flipping open the transmitter. "I'll have a better guess when I know that I and the Captain are in a safer place!" He looked down to the transmitter. "Mr. Scott, Beam us up!"

"Aye!"

Before Bones closed the transmitter Spock quickly grabbed his hand stopping him. "Mr. Scott please only beam up The Captain and Doctor...I will be up shortly."

Bones blinked watching. "Aye Commander!" With that the transmitter beeped.

"I'll explain later Doctor..." With that Spock stepped away as a glow began to surround Kirk and Bones, they then soon vanished and Spock turned his gaze to his older self.

Spock Prime eyed him, then looked down sadly. "I would...like to apologize. It aches my heart to see the Captain like this again..." Spock raised a brow glancing over his older self. Curious, he sat himself down and leaned close.

"Again?"

Spock Prime gave a nod not looking up. His eyes were distant...lost in memories. Memories of his time, Spock had assumed. "The Captain suffers once again because of a small mistake I made...a logical, but small mistake..." He paused for a breath, Spock continued to watch with a raised brow. His human half was wanting to push, force the words from the older mans mouth! "...If I had know, I would not have mind melded with the young Captain..."

Spock blinked. "You performed a mind meld?..."

Spock Prime nodded keeping his gaze down. "I did it with logical reasons, but if I had known memories would leak I would have never done so..."

Spock shook his head. "I don't understand...What did you witness, what did I witness...or what will I witness?"

"It was not us, but Jim...As a child he had witnessed the slaughter of over a hundred people...He was one of the many survivors."

"But...how...I mean...?" Spock's reply was of shock and confusion. _Had the same happened to the Captain of this time? No...Illogical._

"As you know of the Captains stubbornness, I did not learn of this from him at first. It took research, and a little worry..." Spock Prime sighed, remembering the stress the memories had caused Kirk, the want it had made him feel, and anger. "...I never wanted this to happen..."

Spock glanced at his older self raising a brow. "You melded with your Captain...?"

"It was not the same day...but days later. The Captain was hit with depression, anxiety...He wouldn't speak a word, not even to the Doctor. I was concerned...So I performed a meld." Leaving the memory, Spock Prime stared hard into Spock's eyes. "I would never wish those memories on anyone. There was nothing but blood...Blood and more blood."

"...And screams..." Spock Prime blinked then smiled. "You melded?"

"It seems although from different time lines our Captains are one and the same...He too was tight lipped. Nero interrupted though before I could understand any of it..." He shook his head softly. "What can I do?..." For once, Spock didn't have an answer, reason...nothing. Spock Prime smiled to himself, he had felt the same, lost. A scary feeling...

"As a friend...show him he is not alone. Stand at his side, you and the doctor both. Help him understand."

"And Nero?..."

Spock Prime smiled eying his younger self. "Trust in your Captain. Despite whatever logic tels you, follow his thoughts." With a Vulcan salute, the screen went black. Spock sat in silence, letting the information sink in. He sighed shaking his head as he pulled out his transmitter. "I'm ready Mr. Scott..." Closing it up, he let out a long sigh as a light surrounded him.

_I'm not to sure how Spock would talk to himself, nor do I know what Spock Prime would call Bones. But besides that...ENJOY! _


	17. Among The Dead

_SORRY FOR THE DELAY! (Been playin games all day (week) and I've been hit with an Uncharted and Max Payne obsession (UNCHARTED 3 IS COMIN BABY!) and I just LOVE the Max Payne movie (MARK WALHBERG IS SEXY!)_

_Anywho..._

_Wasn't sure about this chapter at first, but, meh, you can be the judge._

**Star Trek 2009**

**Among The Dead**

Appearing back on the Enterprise Spock returned his composure gripping his hands tightly behind his back. All his older self told him mixed through his head, he shook it away mentally. "Wereabouts of the Captain?" He asked Scotty quickly as he made his way fast to the door.

"Sickbay sir."

Without another word Spock vanished from the room as the door closed behind him.

**~Infected~**

Arriving at Sickbay Spock came to a sudden halt at the door. _What would be found on the other side? A broken man? A dead...man? NO, ILLOGICAL! The Captain was fine!" _Pushing away his thoughts he stepped in. "Doctor?"

Bones looked up from his work and he nodded softly giving Spock an annoyed look. "Spock...nice of you to finally join us..." Placing the padd down he motioned the Vulcan to follow him to the back of the room.

Spock followed quickly, raising a brow. "I'm going to assume since you are avoiding the question that something is wrong? ...other than what is already going on of course."

Bones quickly glanced back at him. "Why must you always assume the worse? You obviously don't know Jim at all!" He grabbed a curtain that hid a bed, Spock eyed the silhouette behind it as Bones watched him quietly. "Let me just say...it's not a pretty sight. With all that Nero did I'm a little shocked to see him alive."

Spock looked away from the silhouette, shaking the worried feeling away. "Perhaps an observation sooner would have been better Doctor." Bones glared at him letting his hand drop as he quickly turned to face him.

"I'm the Doctor, you're the Commander...Let me do my damn job, on my own!"

Spock looked away with a nod. "I apologize, you are right. Shall we continue?"

Mumbling under his breath Bones grabbed the curtain again and he ripped it open, stepping aside as he did. As Spock stepped in his breath caught in his throat as he looked over the unconscious man in front of him. His front was covered in bandages that went from his neck down to his waist. In some spots ugly bruises showed through. As his eyes went up to the mans face he examined the small cuts and bruises around his mouth and eyebrows, a small bruise had formed on his temple.

Having got the sharp breath Bones sighed softly. "I told you..." He looked over Kirk quietly. He could handle any other patient laying like this in front of him but the thought of his best friend like this always got to him, it made him hate his job.

Spock released the breath he was holding as he continued looking over the Captain. "What was the cause of his distress..." He looked over a few minutes later not getting a reply. Bones was eying Kirk in silence, his face showed no answers...but worry. "Doctor?"

"...I don't have a clue...and if there is something seriously wrong our technology isn't high tech enough to know what." He shook his head grabbing his chin as he thought. Spock listened as he mumbled softly to himself. "Damned pointy eared future bastards..."

"You eased the pain though I assume...The Captain can rest easy now?"

Bones gave an annoyed look as he raised his hands to Kirk. "What does it look like! I may not be a good Doctor but damn it I AM a Doctor!"

"Doctor there is no point for you to repeat yourself..."

"Oh will you shut it you damned..."

"I can't get any rest if you two are screaming the whole time..."

Hearing the voice the two instantly fell silent and both looked to the bed. Kirk stared up at them with half open eyes and a small smirk on his face.

Spock stepped up with a slight bow. "Captain, how are you feeling?"

Kirk gave a soft shrug as he began to sit up but he was stopped as Bones grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back down, ignoring his complaints. "Other then annoyed from being woken from a nice dream..." He sighed resting back down and he shoved Bones hand away, then gave Spock a smile. "...I'm alright..." Spock nodded sighing softly to himself.

"Then I shall let you rest and I will return to The Bridge." With a nod Spock quickly left the room, Bones growled watching him then he looked to Kirk.

"So...mind explaining what it was you were doing down there?"

"Just checking in with Starfleet...Ya know, regulations and all..."

Bones nodded softly crossing his arms. "Oh, yeah, right. Ya couldn't do that up here?"

Kirk gave a shrug not making eye contact. "Private.."

A roll of the eyes came from Bones. "Stop lying to me Jim.."

Kirk quickly sat up giving Bones a look. "I'm not lying!"

Bones looked back glaring, he closed the distance between the two pointing. "You went down there to get away from the questions!...Enough is enough Jim, we know what's going on, it's time you sit and talk. ABOUT EVERYTHING!"

"There's nothing more to talk about..." With that Kirk laid back down and he turned his back to him, huffing in the process. Bones rolled his eyes stepping away with a sigh. "Fine...be a child. The least you can do for me is stay put..." Kirk watched as he circled around the bed checking over a few more things before leaving. He rolled his eyes and went to look away but blinked catching a glimpse of something. Looking back to the man something began to pull at his heart...his palms began to sweat and he shivered.

"Bones!"

Bones turned with a sigh as he crossed his arms. "Yes Jim?"

Kirk was silent as he eyed the Doctor, he then quickly sat up gripping the sheets tightly. "...Don't go..."

"...I don't have time to babysit you.."

"Please..." Kirk quickly raised his hand catching a hold of his shirt. "..Just stay!"

Bones raised a brow eying his hand, he then looked up to him carefully. "...What is it?"

As he watched him with a raised brow, Kirk's eyes traveled the room as though searching for something only he could see...his voice dropped as he spoke, hiding a secret from others. "Go get Spock...please. He shouldn't be alone..." Giving a questioned nod Bones began to leave but then Kirk quickly jerked him back. "No!" Bones blinked looking to him as he stood. "On second thought, none of them should!" Ignoring Bones protests he gripped his sleeve tighter and began to drag him from the room.

Seeing his words going to deaf ears, he took advantage of the weaker man and jerked away. He then grabbed Kirk tight by the wrist and he pulled him back towards the bed, throwing the curtain closed as he did. "You're not fit for duty Jim so you are staying in here!" Slamming him back down onto the bed he gripped his shoulders tightly, eying him worriedly. "Tell me what the hell is going on!"

"...Someones going to get hurt...I...I have to help them..."

"Who Jim, Who!"

Kirk quickly shook his head trying to stand, Bones forced him back down though, his grip tighter. "You have to let me go!" Bones shook his head fighting with him.

"What is going on Jim!" He reached for the closest hypo and rigged it to go as soon as it hit Kirk, his hand was stopped though as Kirk caught it and jumped to his feet pointing behind him.

"Someone's in trouble!" Bones quickly looked back. Through the curtain all he saw was doctors and nurses going from bed to bed checking on different patients, nothing out of the ordinary. He glanced back at Kirk. "...Nice try but.."

"No...someone is in trouble, look!" Kirk quickly jerked away and he shoved past him, throwing the curtain open. Before he could go any further and make a bigger scene Bones quickly grabbed him and jerked him back towards the bed, closing the curtain once more. Without another word he brought up the hypo but as Kirk spotted it he quickly reached for it and the two began to fight over it.

"Jim...What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"I'm doing...what about you!" He pulled hard on the hypo bringing Bones close to him who fought back, pulling at his fingers. "You're wasting your time fighting with me...when you could be helping out the others!"

"Jim you're losing your mind...just give me the damned hypo!" Just as the hypo slipped Kirk quickly brought his elbow back and he slammed it hard into Bones nose sending him stumbling backwards. He sighed watching as the man crumbled into a table, sending himself and supplies scattering. "Sorry Doc..." He threw the hypo then grabbed his undershirt. As he pulled it on and left he eyed Chapel with a raised brow. "...He slipped?" Without another word he was gone.

**~Infected~**

On the Bridge Spock eyed the crew in silence. Their orders keeping them hidden in Delta Vega and waiting for the Captains recovery...with an injured man they wouldn't risk losing him again to Nero. He had no further orders for he was lost in thought.

_The Captain was stuck fighting off visions that were of his own mind..yet, not his own. Given by his own person, yet, not himself... _It made him wonder if anything else slipped in when he was melding with him.

He was knocked from his thoughts at the sound of the lift. Expecting to see Bones he quickly stood. "Doctor is something..." His question fell short seeing the grinning Captain...wearing his scuffed up slacks and black undershirt "...Captain?"

Kirk quickly raised his hand with a shake of his head. "Please...no questions Mr. Spock." He looked over the crew quietly and he raised a brow. "...Is everyone alright?"

Spock mirrored his actions, raising a brow as well. "Tip top shape Captain...were you expecting an injury?"

Kirk let his hand drop as he continued eying the crew. "I thought I heard screaming...I first thought it was Nurse Chapel but..."

"Captain?..." Kirk shook his hand raising it again, silencing the Vulcan once more. He then jumped glancing towards the front. "Chekov! Sulu!"

Both quickly turned with a "sir!" hearing their names. They both blinked at the shocked look the Captain gave.

"Mr. Spock...call sickbay..." Spock went to reply but was silenced once more, Kirks stare hard on the two men before him. "Do it now!"

As Spock made his way to the chair to call Sickbay he watched as all eyes were on the Captain. The cat was now out of the bag and the man didn't seem to give a care in the world anymore. He placed his hand on the button but stopped as Kirk grabbed a hold of him tightly by the arm. "...My mistake Commander..."

Spock raised a brow turning to him. "Captain?"

Kirk slowly looked around the bridge with sadness in his eyes. Slowly he placed himself in his chair, his grip loosening on Spock's arm as he went, he then suddenly pulled away as though hurt. Spock stood in silence watching closely.

Kirk pressed a button silently shivers taking over his body. His eyes distant and full of sorrow and fear. "Captains log...Star date..." He fell silence resting his head in his hand, thinking. Spock opened his mouth to speak but Kirk shook the thought away sitting tall again. "Doesn't matter...it is now the end of the world. My ship is destroyed...my crew is gone. There is nothing left...Captain James T. Kirk, out..." Finishing Kirk leaned forward burying his face into his hands. He let his body get over taken by chills, as Spock gave Uhura a nod all the others watched as the Captain softly cried.

_Very dark chapter...not to sure where it came from, but hey I actually like it now ((didn't at first but as I got to the end I fell for it and the title))_

_PLEASE review and tell me what you think ((WE'RE GETTING TO THE CLIMAX!)) _


	18. Madness

_Interesting chapter...not a big fan of it but, I'm not the reviewers._

_ENJOY!_

**Star Trek 2009**

**Madness**

As soon as Uhura finished contacting Sickbay she and the others stood and left the Bridge, leaving Spock and Kirk alone. With the silence the cries were more noticeable...Spock only stood in silence. Soon the lift door opened and Bones stepped in quietly, medical bag hanging over his shoulder. Coming up to Kirks side he stopped as he sat up letting his hands drop. "Doctor...I apologize for what happened in sickbay...I...I just had to help." He looked around. "...Guess I was too late..." His gaze then stopped on Spock who was standing quiet at his side, he shook his head closing his eyes. "...Damn it..."

Bones sighed, whatever the Captain was seeing before just got a lot worse. "What happened Jim?" He nealed down slowly eying him. His eyes were sunken and dark and also red from crying. "They're all gone Bones...even Spock."

Bones and Spock shared a concerned look. "Jim, he's in front of you..."

Kirk glared gripping the chair tightly. "You and I both know the man won't have a pulse!" He sighed resting his head in his hand. "...Look at him, all the others...They're slaughtered..."

"Jim, I'm going to fix everything." He slowly pulled a hypo from his bag. "You just have to let me though." Kirk looked over then he quickly jumped up with wide eyes.

Watching, Spock quickly grabbed Bones and he pulled him away. "He sees that as a weapon Doctor, I suggest you stay back."

"And what, let him suffer!"

"Let me..." Spock pulled away and slowly approached Kirk, both watched as he kept his eyes on the Doctor. "Captain...?"

"...Spock..." Kirk smiled softly, but sadly. Bones sighed. "He can't see you Spock..."

The smile faded and Kirk pointed with a glare. "Silence traitor!" Bones blinked getting taken back and he watched as Spock raised his hand to Kirks face. As his fingers touched his face Kirk gasped and both him and Spock closed their eyes.

Silence filled the room and Bones quietly stepped up watching the two closely. "...Spock?"

"The visions, that is all he sees, but instead of slaughter of others it is the crew he sees. There is blood everywhere, bodies too, our bodies. I do not know why you are the only one still alive."

Bones shrugged slightly. "...Just lucky I guess..."

"He fears you Doctor..."

Bones looked to Kirk then he tightened his hold on the hypo. "Can you please explain what the hell is going on here!" Spock pulled away and he helped Kirk sit down as he nearly fell, gasping for air.

"Bones...it's Spock...I..saw...He's still alive!"

Spock said nothing watching in silence, Bones hook his head then he sighed looking over Kirk. "Jim, I need you in sickbay. I'll fix you up then I'll have this place cleaned up in no time."

Kirk shook his head softly. "I'd rather not leave my friends alone with a traitor..."

Bones rolled his eyes shaking his head. "This wasn't me Jim!" He ran his hand through his hair thinking, then he stepped closer. "It was Nero, and if you expect to avenge any of their deaths you have to be able to fight. In this condition you'll only end up dying too..."

Kirk quickly stood staring down the doctor. "I'll take that as a threat doctor..."

"Well you might as well take this as a threat to, you're losing your mind Jim!"

"You should have thought of that before you went and killed my entire crew!" Kirk growled and quickly closed the distance between them. "Why did you do it?..." Bones glanced at Spock asking with his eyes to stop this. He had no answer and no time to make one up. Spock only continued to observe, Bones shook his head. "No comment..."

Kirk laughed softly shaking his head. "No, no...of course not." He stepped away from the chair and began to walk the Bridge, after a few minutes he smirked feeling the Doctors eyes watching him. "...You wanted me to suffer...get me alone." He raised his hand pointing as he looked over, smirk growing. "My question is why did you go from good to bad doctor? ...Was it something I did in the past?"

Bones shrugged with a sigh. "Use your imagination Jim...you often do."

"I'm trying...but nothing good enough shows..."

"What a shock..." Bones gave a roll of his eyes as he replied, he then quickly stepped up to Kirk but the Captain backed away, keeping a safe distance between them. Both Bones and Spock glanced over to the lift near by. If Kirk decided to run and report this they'd have A LOT of explaining to do to Starfleet. "I'm your best friend Jim, give me one good reason why I would kill anyone!"

Kirk shrugged with a smirk as he took slow steps away from the man. "Jealousy?"

Bones stopped in his tracks with a asp, he then let out a laugh as he shook his head. "You think I'm...jealous! Of what!" He raised his hands toward Spock. "If you think cause of that pointy eared bastard you've got another thing coming!"

"Then what!" Kirk grabbed a railing near by shaking his head. "What other reason is there to kill! Please...just tell me!"

Bones shook his head and looked to Spock. "Will you help me out here!"

"Captain, it was not the Doctor who did this."

Hearing the Vulcan, Kirk looked in his direction his eyes wandered searching for the man. "...Who then?...Spock...?" Bones watched as Kirk made his way back to the chair. "Tell me!" As Kirk stopped in front of him, Spock eyed him quietly. His eyes were still distant and although he looked at him he wasn't exactly looking at him...Spock was invisible to him.

"I will tell you...only if you allow the Doctor to help you." Kirk raised a brow giving Bones a look, Bones only stood in silence watching him. Behind his back he held the hypo, ready to set it off at any given moment. Kirk sighed shaking his head. "...He can't be trusted anymore..."

"Believe me Captain, the Doctor is not your concern."

Kirk shook his head again. "Spock...you have to listen to me...Bones is..." He jumped suddenly feeling hands on his shoulders and as he blinked he saw Spock appear in front of him, holding him tight. Looking over him quietly he slowly raised his hands, not believing the sight in front of him. "You're...you're alive?" Spock only stood in silence watching him, as did Bones who slowly stepped up behind him.

"Yes, Jim...I am alive..." Kirk quickly stepped back colliding with Bones he then quickly turned with a raised fist but he stopped as Bones jabbed the hypo hard into his neck and instantly injected the medicine. As Kirk dropped to his knees Bones took a hold of his arms and he dragged him to his seat then he sat him down as he past out cold. With a sigh he looked up to Spock. "Start talking...You know something!"

Spock motioned the Doctor away from the Captain and he stopped as they got to the front of the Bridge. "Nero wasn't the only one who came back from the future.." Bones raised a brow as he continued. "My future self came as well...it was a mistake like Nero, but that is the reason the Captain is suffering." He went to continue but blinked as Bones began to laugh softly. "May I ask what is so funny Doctor?"

Bones shook his hand at him as he calmed down, he then gave a smile. "I find it funny that you still annoy him, even in the future."

"That's not what I meant Doctor...the Captain is suffering because of something my older self did." Hearing this Bones instantly went into serious mode. "What the hell did you...he...grr, you do!"

"Like I did earlier my older self melded with the Captain, he did not know memories would sink through for if he had he would have never done it."

"So...the memories. Are someone else's?"

"The older Captains."

Bones sighed shaking his head. "Figures...so what do we do now? We can't leave Jim to suffer like this especially with that bastard right behind us!"

"We are going to help the Captain! We will explain the situation and help him understand." Spock stepped aside and he quickly returned to the Captain. Grabbing his arm softly he stood him up. "Please help me return the Captain to his room...we will continue from there." With a sigh Bones went over and they left.

_This story is coming closer and closer to a close, I'm already half way through page two of Chapter 19 so that should be up soon or even tomorrow. Depends on if I ever get a chance to watch Max Payne again. _


	19. You're Not Alone

_Def not a fan of this chapter but...I hope you like it._

**Star Trek 2009**

**You're Not Alone**

"Thousands of people were slaughtered..."

_Screams and blood broke through the air as lightning flashed fast around him. Kirk sat alone in the middle of a wasteland, bodies surrounded him as they continued to drop._

"The Captain had been a witness...he was only a child then."

"So...these memories. You don't think...our Jim witnessed the same...do you?"

_Cries surrounded him as more blood covered the grounds, his breathing came fast as he glanced around searching for away to get away from it all. There was nothing...all he could see was more slaughter, he couldn't get away. _

"By his reactions to the visions now I'm going to doubt that. He's only suffering because he doesn't understand what is going on and what it is he is seeing."

_He shivered as he hugged his body tightly and slowly he rocked back and fourth. The screams continued and more and more blood showed...constantly it continued, it brought tears to his eyes. _

"So what the hell are we going to do? We understand it as much as he does...we're all in the same boat!"

"I'm going to tell him all I know..." Spock stepped away and he nealed down by Kirks bed, eying the sleeping man quietly. His breathing was unsteady and he gripped the sheets tightly shaking softly. Bones stepped up sighing. "Why can't your older self do it...he knows more, he is the cause for this he should be the one helping!"

"Doctor we don't have the time and if we leave the safety of Delta Vega we will only be faced with more problems."

Bones sighed shaking his head. "Then what?"

"I'm going to meld with him again...give him my thoughts to ease his mind. I will do what I can..." He placed his hand softly on Kirks face as he did many times before. "I make no promises Doctor." With that he closed his eyes and Bones was again left in silence.

_...Stop it...just stop..."_

_ "Captain?..." _

_ Kirk looked up in silence then he blinked seeing Spock standing before him, sticking out like a sore thumb. "...Spock...What are you...?"_

_ "Let me explain...Please, just only listen to me." Kirk gave a nod as he eyed his Commander, the screams around him gave his body chills but he fought to ignore it all. "You're suffering from visions from your counterpart...Something happened when he was a child, he witnessed a massacre, the same you have been seeing in your mind." _

_ Kirk blinked, then shook his head softly. "How?..."_

_ "My older self is the reason...but know this, if he had known this was to happen he would have never melded with you."_

_ "How can I get rid of them?" _

_ "You must understand this Jim...you are not alone. When you see something, please don't hide it from me and the doctor. The crew worries for your safety Captain, as any crew should...but it is us you can confide in." He stepped forward and nealed before the Captain as he looked down. "We are your friends...do not fear letting us know the truth." _

_ Kirk gave him a look, then he sighed hugging himself. "...I...I don't know what to do Spock...so...so what if I tell you? What then, how can they be stopped?" _

_ "They can't...but they can be understood...you can learn, grow like your counterpart did." _

_ "...I'm afraid...Spock." He looked down closing his eyes tightly. He listened hard to Spock but the screams fought hard in the back of his mind. "...I can't do this..." He shivered feeling Spock grip his shoulders. _

_ "You can Jim...Remember, it was you who stopped Nero from destroying the Earth...you saved Earth and the Federation and you were nothing but an acting Captain...you are now becoming one of the best of Starfleet." Kirk looked up some. Spock was opening up to him in a way he never thought...then again he never thought he and Spock would ever be this close. "You may not see it now but by what my older self has said...you not only become one of the best for Starfleet, but you become one of the best for me.." Spock tightened his grip. "You can't do that though, unless you let me in..." _

Slowly Spock stood with a relieved sigh, Bones chuckled softly. "You know I can blackmail you with that...losing your composure and all?"

"I'd rather you not Doctor...it would be very unprofessional." Bones gave a soft smile then both looked as Kirk softly began to stir, his breathing calming down. Bones leaned in close pulling a tricorder from his pocket and he slowly ran it over the man. "How are you feeling Jim?"

Shaking the thoughts away and keeping Spock's words in his mind Kirk slowly sat up. "I'd rather not answer that..." Opening his eyes he looked over the two quietly, then he smiled softly. "I do wanna say I'm sorry though...for acting off and what not." He rubbed the back of his head looking away. "I'm probably going to lose my job though..."

Bones laughed softly shaking his head. "You saved the world I doubt they're going to let you go for going a little crazy."

"The crew is assuming your reactions are because of Nero's sudden return, you have nothing to worry about Captain."

Kirk nodded softly looking down thinking, he then looked up to the two quietly. "How well do you understand this...any of this?..." Bones sat down and he looked to Spock quietly who gave a look, then both looked to Kirk.

"As I said Captain...Jim, you're suffering through visions of your counterpart, he got through it with the help of the Doctor and I. Our friendship..." Kirk laughed softly. "It may not be as perfect as theres but we have many days ahead of us to strengthen that...this is the beginning, this is why this is happening."

Bones shook his head then looked to Kirk. "He's got a point...somewhere in all that, but, yes...you just gotta let us in, we can't help if you keep your mouth shut. You're Jim, that's not you!"

Kirk eyed them quietly then he smiled softly. "I didn't want to bother anyone with it...but if your willing to carry such a burden, both of you, then damn it, I couldn't have asked for better crew members!" Bones quickly grabbed his hand and gripped it tightly.

"Good, cause whether you like it or not we're stuck with you!"

Spock gave a nod smiling softly. "The Doctor has a point...seeing as we are meant to travel five years together." Kirk laughed as Bones rolled his eyes and he smiled. Whatever worry he had was lifted away.


	20. The Battle Begins

_TOOK ME FOREVER! ...I blame my Mark Wahlberg obsession (I put Max Payne in and the rest is history! lol)_

_I think I did pretty good though so, hope ya enjoy_

**Star Trek**

**The Battle Begins **

As the lift door opened everyone turned to face it. Kirk, Spock, and Bones stepped out quietly, Bones and Spock glanced to the Captain, seeing all eyes on him. He looked around the Bridge quietly, he was in a new uniform and as cleaned up as he possibly could be. His wounds were only noticeable if up close. Giving one last look around Kirk quickly stepped up to his chair and he sat down as he pressed a button. "Scotty!"

"Captain?"

"Come to the Bridge!"

"Aye, on the way."

Pressing the button again Kirk rest his chin in his hand as he fell quiet getting lost in thought. Both Spock and Bones shared a look, Bones then leaned towards Kirk. "Something bothering you Jim?"

"I'm thinking...but you aren't going to like it though."

Bones rolled his eyes shaking his head with a smirk. "So what else is new...What's up?"

"We need to get Nero off of that ship, we do that and we can beat him." Before Bones could ask they all looked as Scotty stepped from the lift and made his way over.

"Captain?"

Kirk stood quickly facing the man. "Scotty I need a way to pull Nero's ship towards ours." Bones, Spock, and Scotty all eyed him with a raised brow which caused him to smirk softly. "You got us on this ship while in Warp, I know for sure you can do something like this...Please, just let me know you can try."

Scotty gave a nod as he thought. "I'm not going to make any promises, but damn I sure can try!" Kirk smirked and he pat him softly on the shoulder as he passed by, he then sat down taking a deep breath as he looked forward hard, Bones leaned close once again.

"So what's going on in that head of yours Jim?"

"I am curious as well Captain, mind explaining?"

Kirk gave a slight shrug as he rest his chin in his hand. "Like I said, we need Nero off that ship..."

"How is pulling his ship towards ours going to help!"

"I want him down on Delta Vega!"

Bones shook his head letting out a sigh, Spock fidgeted a little looking away. Kirk quickly looked between them then he glared. "What, would you rather me go back onto that ship and get my ass handed to me again. I'd rather not deal with that again and I don't think anyone else would either!"

"The same will just happen on the planet and not only will you end up broken you'll most likely freeze to death too...whose to say he won't gang up on you anyway?"

Kirk thought quietly rubbing his temple slowly. "I'll figure it out Bones...just let me think..." Bones growled and stomped away, Kirk rolled his eyes then he sighed looking up to Spock. "You're rather quiet...do you agree with him?"

"I am concerned like him, so yes Captain, but I feel you know what you are doing and I'd rather not stress you even more then you already are." He gave a nod. "I will let you do as you wish...but I will be staying at your side."

Kirk smiled and he reached out and pat him softly on the arm. "Thank you..."

**~Infected~**

As Sulu and Chekov kept their eyes out for Nero and Uhura listened for any transmissions, the others stood at the Captains chair discussing with one another. Kirk eyed Bones and Spock as Bones gave him his usual "Damn it I'm a Doctor" speech and Spock only replied with something much more logical. He then returned his gaze to Scott who was explaining the possibilities of pulling a ship towards their own. It was all driving him crazy.

Kirk raised his hand to Scotty shaking his head silencing him from his ramble. "If it can't be done then what else do you suggest?"

"Well...it's a little dangerous and I didn't want to bring it up..." Hearing this Bones quickly turned to stop him but Kirk glared and the two shared a look then looked to Scott. Eying them both Scott gave a nod. "If we get close enough to the ship I might be able to teleport Nero off of the ship, alone, and then I may be able to put him on the planet!"

Bones laughed softly stepped between Kirk and Scott. "Bullshit, how certain are you anyway!"

"Well, I'd have to look at a few things..."

"Well you better go do that now!" Kirk grabbed Bones and pulled him back some.

"Hey Doctor don't you have someone to fix up!" Bones glared then he looked as Spock stepped up.

"The Captain is right, you should return to Sickbay. You'll be called up if you are needed."

"Not a chance cause as soon as I do..."

"Enough!"

Bones rolled his eyes as Spock turned towards Kirk who was eying them all. "Bones, get down to Sickbay! That's an order...Spock, take the Conn. Scotty!..." He stepped up and wrapped his arm around his shoulders and he made his way towards the lift fast. "Please explain what you have in mind." With that he was gone and Bones let out a growl shaking his head.

**~Infected~**

Leaving the engineer room Kirk slowly made his way down the hall. Scott had gone over the plan over and over again, the possibilities of everything going right was the same and it wasn't as if he didn't trust the man. _"If I can teleport two men onto a moving ship and three from two different spots I'm positive I can do this simple task! It's fool proof!"_

Nero wouldn't go down easy, nor would Kirk be able to take him out with one lucky move. Guards would instantly step up, the ship would be controlled once again...Kirk wouldn't come out alive. Stopping at the lift Kirk took a shaken breath, as he looked around the walls flashed from red to normal. The visions would defiantly throw him off...

Sighing Kirk stepped away from the lift and he pressed a button on a padd near by. "Kirk to Bridge."

"Bridge Captain, Spock here."

"Mr. Spock...Gather up a landing crew. ...I want you there as well." Kirk pressed the button then he headed to the transporter room.

**~Infected~**

As the crew stepped into the Transporter room Spock raised a brow seeing Kirk sitting on the steps of the transporter pad. He slipped away from the crew and stepped in front of him. "Are you feeling unwell?"

"No no, I'm just resting my legs..." Kirk rubbed his chin softly, then he looked up to Spock. "...Can we do this Spock? ...Can I?"

"Of course you can Captain, no question about it."

"Are you just telling me that because that's what logic is saying?"

"Not at all Captain. I believe in you, as does the rest of the crew."

Kirk shook his head laughing softly. "I don't think Bones believes I can do it..."

"I believe the Doctor is just worrying for you Captain...you are his best friend after all."

Kirk gave a soft laugh letting his hand drop as he looked towards the door. "...Sometimes I wonder."

"What do you mean Captain?"

Kirk shook his head and he stood. "Are you ready to depart?" Spock gave a nod and he lead the landing crew onto the transporter pad. Kirk watched then he pressed a button on the controls. "As soon as we are down on Delta Vega, Sulu I want you to leave the atmosphere and lead Nero here...Scotty will handle the rest after that. Be safe..."

"You as well Captain." Kirk smiled hearing a good luck from him and the rest of the crew, he then turned off the communicator and let his finger hover over the Sickbay button. A part of him wanted to drag Bones down with him, but another part wanted him to worry about something else other then him.

"Captain?" Kirk looked to Spock who watched him, then he gave a nod and quickly ran over. Turning to face Scotty he smiled softly. "Energize Mr. Scott...Keep in touch."

With a nod and quick click of a button Scott smiled. "Good luck Captain!" With that they were gone.

**~Infected~**

"Captain Nero, The Enterprise is up ahead!" Nero looked up and upon seeing the Enterprise he quickly climbed to his feet.

"Go after them, fire all weapons, take no survivors...but leave Kirk!" He let them get away twice, but not again. He was going to slaughter everyone, leave Kirk to watch, then kill him in the worse way possible. The thought brought a smirk to his face as he watched the ship fast approach.

**~Infected~**

Uhura watched quietly from her chair, she then looked up as the lights began to flash warning a "Red Alert". She then looked as the lift door opened, Sulu and Chekov shared a look as Bones came rushing in.

"Jim what the..." He stopped seeing the empty chair, everyone looked away in silence. Shaking his head Bones quickly left. Sulu sighed as he quietly raised the shields, Chekov watched him quietly then he took a deep breath looking forward.

"I hope the Keptin knows what he is doing..."

Everyone silently agreed as they eyed the ship before them.


	21. Fight To The End

_One of my fave chapters EVER!_

_Please tell me what you think! Worked on this ALL DAY!_

**Star Trek**

**Fight to the End**

As the landing crew searched the Starfleet base and kept an eye out, Kirk sat quietly at one of the desk and Spock stood near by. Both were wearing winter coats, Kirk in his black one and Spock had on a white one. It made Kirk smile for the older one had worn the same thing and he was surprised to find it up on the ship with the others...it made him wonder, if just maybe this was to happen.

If so...was this the end for them?

Would they die to save the world?

He sighed covering his face with his hands and he shook his head. "...Damn it, what am I doing?"

Spock raised a brow and looked over. "Second thoughts Captain?"

He softly shook his head. "Not at all Spock...I'm just...thinking that's all." He lowered his hands to his mouth and looked over him quietly. "How do you think this will turn out...and, I want an honest answer!" Spock eyed him quietly, then he looked to the side thinking, his silence worried Kirk. "...Not good I take it?" Spock quickly looked over to correct him but he stood shaking his head and he walked over, a small smile on his face. "It's alright...you don't need to say." With a pat on his shoulder he walked away. Spock only watched in silence, watching the smile fade as he vanished down the hall.

**~Infected~**

"Approaching the ship Mr. Scott!"

"Thank you Mr. Chekov." Scott turned off the communicator and he took a deep breath looking to the controls before him. They were drawing closer to the ship and closer to the end. They had one chance to make this right, HE had one chance to make this right and end it! Running his hand over the controls one last time he pressed a button quickly.

**~Infected~**

Beep. Beep.

Kirk quickly pulled his communicator from his pocket. He was now standing in the entrance way of the base. A few crew members were wandering outside guarding it while others wandering around inside, keeping a close eye on him and Spock. "Kirk here."

"Nero's ship is approaching, I'll be teleporting him soon."

"Alright...good." Kirk nodded towards a crew member who drew out his phaser at the motion, he then looked down to his communicator. "Do everything you can to keep the crew safe, if you have to you can go into Warp. Just as long as Nero gets down here that is all I'm worried about."

"Aye Captain...Good luck." Kirk slammed the communicator shut and he looked towards the back room gripping it tightly. Spock was still in there having decided to give the Captain his space, he was probably lost within all that Scott had left behind, new and old. "Fascinating..." Kirk laughed softly hearing this, he then took a breath as he set his phaser to kill leaving it hidden under his coat. Glancing away from the room he motioned a few men over towards him as he stepped towards the main door. "Alright, listen up...me and Mr. Spock are going to split up. You guys will stay here and I'll take the others outside." The members gave a nod and a "yes sir" then they continued their work. Giving one last look to the room Kirk sighed then quickly left.

**~Infected~**

"I can't believe this...why did I not see this! Damn it!" Scotty raised a brow looking up to Bones once again who let out a loud growl. He was pacing back and fourth beside him, mumbling and cussing away. "I swear, this man is going to be the death of me!"

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to do much down there anyway. As you like to say, you are a Doctor not whatever it is he assumes...you'll be needed up here more." He shook his head looking away and he whispered. "...that's for sure."

Bones quickly faced him glaring death. "Are you kidding me! No one will get as hurt as him, one wrong move and the idiot is dead!"

"You worry WAY to much Doctor, I...I can't even believe you're a Doctor!" Bones raised a brow and Scott laughed nervously. "...Sorry..."

Bones sighed and gave a nod and the two soon sat in silence, waiting...The silence was soon broken as the ship was suddenly rocked hard, knocking the two to the ground. Scotty quickly pushed himself up using the controls."...There's my cue.." He quickly began pressing buttons. "Sulu, status!"

"Shields are holding up, but not for long. You have to hurry!" The Bridge was going crazy as everyone fought to keep the ship alive. They all stopped though as a light began to flash on the main controls. "...We're being hailed..."

Both Bones and Scott shared a look as Sulu pressed the button, the screen then flashed on showing Nero. "Where is Captain Kirk!" No one said anything not even sure how to reply, they all shared a worried look.

Bones quickly ran from the transporter room heading to the Bridge.

"Has he run away again...did his first capture teach him nothing?" Quickly the lift opened and Bones stepped in, gasping for breath. From anger, worry, and running. "Ah, Doctor...good to see you. Tell me, is the Captain dying or has he run off?..."

"He's...alive..." Bones stood tall calming his breathing, the whole time he stared the Romulan down hard. "He's waiting for you..."

"Then tell me where he is and this conversation will end."

Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu all looked to Bones, this was it...no turning back now. He could either tell and risk losing his Captain and best friend, or he can lie and kill the whole crew. Bones looked over them and Kirks voice ran through his head. A voice that demanded the truth, a voice that begged. "He's waiting for you...on Delta Vega" Nero gave a smirk and then the screen went blank, Uhura quickly stood and stepped up to Bones.

"Is this the right thing?..."

"It's what Jim wanted...it was that or have him lose more crew members...He'd rather lose his life then this ship...that's a promise. A stupid one at that..."

"He could die...both can..and then us."

Bones gave her a look. "You heard me, He'd rather go down then let this ship fall!..." Without another word he walked away leaving her alone, Chekov closed his eyes and gave a soft Russian prayer.

**~Infected~**

With a raised brow Spock looked over a few small contraptions, parts had been scattered and some were even missing, it made his mind race with questions. He was pulled from his thoughts though as his communicator beeped, he quickly brought it out. "This is Spock."

"Nero is on the way...he should be there shortly. ...Good luck..." Spock gave a nod and he quickly closed the communicator as he ran from his room. "Captain!..." He stopped short seeing no Kirk, he raised a brow quickly grabbing one crew member tight by the arm. "Where is the Captain!"

"He left with the others, he said you two were going to be splitting up!" The man stumbled as Spock quickly shoved him away, fear clearly taking over. Without a word he drew his phaser and he was gone.

**~Infected~**

Kirk pulled his coat tight around him coughing a little as he tried his hardest to keep warm. He ran one hand over the front pulling on a few loose strands that had been given a few miles back. They had been attacked by an unknown creature, a few men had been killed in the process. Slowly but surely his landing party was starting to die down. He growled softly to himself regretting bringing them along with him.

"Captain...Captain!" He quickly glanced back and watched as a man struggled to catch up, he coughed coming up to his side. "We can't hold on much longer...we should go back!..." Kirk eyed him quietly as he coughed again, struggling to talk. He was one of the few left and he was fading fast, Kirk couldn't let him fall.

"Go back!" The man gave him a questioning look. "Go, don't worry about me! Take the others and get back, tell Spock I'll be alright!" Without giving the man a chance to reply he continued ahead, determination locked in his mind.

**~Infected~**

A few more miles ahead Kirk began to slow, his breathing became hitched and he was practically buried in the snow which was blowing hard around him. He continued, fighting, the thought of saving more lives kept him going forward.

He stopped suddenly seeing a figure approaching before him.

This was it...

Shaking from both the cold and a slight fear, he pulled his phaser out and raised it up ready to pull the trigger at any moment. "Do you really think I'm that stupid to believe you've come alone...where are your men!" The figure only continued quietly, Kirk slowly started approaching him keeping the phaser locked. He could either die standing there or die fighting...and he'd rather go down the best way possible.

Taking and holding a breath, Kirk quickly blind fired. ...After that all that filled the air was the roaring wind. "...Answer me!" The figure stopped and the two now stood almost a yard apart. Kirk squinted watching him, so far they were still alone.

"Lower the phaser Captain...I'm unarmed."

"...Bullshit."

Nero gave a smirk eying the phaser, he then looked over Kirk quietly. "You came alone...I'm not surprised. Is your death wish to go just like your father?"

Kirk shrugged softly. "If it comes to that...then yes."

The smirk crew wider on Nero's face, he then slowly took a few steps forward. Kirk watched then he quickly fired the phaser and then with a blind eye he ran forward and swung his fist hard. He stumbled as he missed and he growled seeing Nero gripping his fist tightly. "You just never quit..." Kirk glared and quickly swung with his other hand and as it came inches from hitting him he kicked out with his foot and knocked the Romulan to the ground.

He quickly pinned him jabbing his elbow into his neck, fighting to keep him down. "Let's finish this like men...fist to fist. No weapons, just the way you like it..."

"As you wish..." With that Nero quickly kicked his leg up and hit Kirk hard in the side knocking him down, then without giving the man a chance to recover he grabbed him by the collar of the coat and began punching him over and over again in the face. After a few hits Kirk reached up and he grabbed the Romulan hard by the wrist and he began to struggle as he pushed to hit him again. "Give it up Kirk, it's useless!" Kirk ignored him as he continued to struggle, he then let out a gasp as Nero shoved his knee hard into his stomach pinning him. "Let me see that look again...let me see your suffering eyes.." Kirk quickly brought his legs up and he kicked the Romulan hard off of him.

After Nero hit the ground, Kirk quickly stood back up and kicked forward but his foot was grabbed and he was dragged back to the ground. Hitting the ground he quickly fought to stand back up but he cried out as Nero gripped his foot tightly. He then climbed on top of him and he pinned him hard on his stomach, a clicking noise was then heard. "You didn't think I'd follow orders, did you?"

Kirk struggled some then he stopped eying the long jagged knife that Nero held before him. "Don't worry, it'll be slow, so if you have something to say then you better do it now..." He turned the knife slowly, putting it closer to Kirks face. "...While you still have the breath to." As the knife vanished from his sight Kirk took a deep breath then he shoved up hard, he then turned and elbowed Nero hard in the face.

Nero quickly pushed himself back up and he lashed out fast but Kirk moved just in time and the knife slashed through his coat. Ignoring it he brought his foot up and kicked Nero hard in the chest, knocking him backwards. As he did his own momentum knocked him back as well and he stumbled, nearly falling off a slope.

He looked down to it quietly and a smirk came to his face at the thought of the last time he fell. It didn't kill him the first time, it sure as well wasn't going to now. He glared at Nero as he stood back up, if it was he was ready to drag the man down with him. "Come on...let's end this!" He raised his hands and gave a blood covered smirk as he motioned the man forward.

Nero's eyes showed death as he tightened his grip on the knife. This was it, the end... Kirk kept his hands up, taking the man in, smirk never leaving. "Last chance Nero!"

"You really want to die like this? ...Lost in this blizzard!"

"What do you care?..."

Nero nodded softly turning the knife slowly, he then stopped and gripped it tightly giving a smirk that showed his teeth. Kirk took a breath getting into a fighting stance. "Come on!" Quickly Nero sped forward.

"Captain!"

Hearing the sudden voice Kirk quickly looked over and he gasped seeing Spock, but before he could say anything he got slammed into hard and both the Romulan and him tumbled down the slope.

Spock had given a sigh of relief seeing the Captain still alive, the relief was taken though when he was tackled by Nero and both vanished into the fog. He quickly ran forward tightening his grip on his phaser. "Jim!" He looked around quickly, the two were no where insight. "Jim...Jim!"

Nothing...quickly he pulled out his communicator. "I need guards now, The Captain is in trouble!" He then closed the communicator and he quickly slid down the slope.

**~Infected~**

_Damn it...damn it all! _

Kirk stirred groaning softly in pain, as he opened his eyes he was greeted with blood covered snow and a thick fog that hid everything around him. He slowly looked around letting his vision come back, he then jumped seeing blood covering his hand and sleeve. "...Damn it...not again." He slowly moved his fingers sighing. He could still move, but that was just his hand, he was afraid to try anything else. Looking around once more he slowly moved his gaze to his body. Everything was in order, minus a few feathers sticking out of his coat.

After looking over himself one last time Kirk slowly sat up, he stopped short though as a pain shot through out his back. He quickly reached back and pulled his hand away, he shook his head sighing seeing more blood. "Damn it...go away!" Shaking his head again he shook away the pain and he hopped to his feet. He raised a brow as he quickly looked around...he was alone.

"Nero!...You can't hide!" He looked around more then he quickly dropped down and began searching around the grounds for the knife. If it was anywhere near, the snow would have had it buried and he was hoping it was just that...with Nero gone he couldn't stand thinking he could be holding the deadly weapon. All awhile more pain began to go through his body but he chose to ignore it, his eyes kept wandering back to the blood on his hand. Raising a brow he noticed there was more...but before he could do anything else he was tackled hard to the ground.

Laying there he groaned feeling a searing pain in his stomach and chest, he was then suddenly jerked around to face his attacker and he glared coming face to face with Nero. He was covered in scratches and bruises from the fall and from what Kirk could see his blade had blood on it...he ignored it. His eyes were nothing but death as he quickly brought the knife up over his head.

Kirk sighed, seeing the knife in his hand took all hope and strength away. _Fuck..._

_This was it...and this was how it was going to end? _Quickly Nero brought the knife down. With the last of his strength Kirk raised both his hands and he caught a hold of Nero's hands tightly, he and Nero then began to fight with one another. _Fuck nothing!...if I'm going down I'm going with a fight! _The two struggled hard and sweat rolled down Kirks face as he eyed the knife getting closer and closer to his chest. His strength was quickly leaving him as Nero growled over him fighting to end the Captain.

_ Here goes...nothing! _

With one last burst of strength, Kirk quickly released Nero's hands and he punched him hard in the face then he brought out his phaser and fired...


	22. And So, A Rainbow Comes

_All time, favorite chapter...EVER! *sniff* and sadly...the last._

_I wanna thank all my readers and reviewers. Without you this story wouldn't have gotten anywhere...your reviews kept me going. so THANK YOU! *hugs, cookies, etc*_

_This has to be an all time fave title as well! _

**Star Trek**

**And So, A Rainbow Comes...**

Screaming was all Spock could hear as he glanced around the landscape. He was so close yet so far and not a thing could be done. He was alone for the crew was still high above.

"There is something wrong with the transporter...it must be the weather!"

BANG!

Bones watched as Scotty fought and hit the controls, cursing every now and then. "I'm sorry Mr. Spock..." He slammed his hands down again. "Damn it!"

Spock quickly closed the communicator and he continued forward fast, his knuckles were white from holding the phaser in a death grip. The Captain was alone and anything could have happened and the more time he spent waiting the more was spent losing precious time. He quickly shook the horrible thoughts away and just as he did he stumbled and dropped to the ground having tripped over an object.

He instantly climbed to his knees and aimed the phaser as he turned, he lowered it though raising a brow at what he saw.

Laying before him was the motionless body of Nero.

As he examined him his eyes went wide seeing the knife laying at his side, covered from the tip to handle in blood. Looking from it his gaze followed a trail of blood that led away from the body. He feared the worse as he slowly stood and made his way over.

Looking up from the blood after a few yards Spock jumped seeing Kirk nealed down in front of him, his back facing him and he was motionless. "Jim!" Throwing his phaser he quickly ran over and nealed down taking a hold of him softly. "Jim, what happened!"

"He's gone Spock...it's...it's all, finally...over..."

Spock watched as Kirk smiled softly, he then eyed the blood that ran from his mouth. "...You're hurt Captain"

Kirk shook his head shoving him away softly. "I'm fine...it's the visions again. It does feel pretty real though." He gripped his stomach tightly as he softly began coughing, Spock watched as more blood appeared.

"No Jim, this IS real!"

Kirk gave him a strange look then he shook his head laughing softly as he was pulled to his feet. "Can't you just play along?..." He closed his eyes pulling away and he slowly returned to his knees. "Please..." He took a shivered breath and Spock eyed him sadly seeing tears in his eyes. "Just tell me this isn't real...tell me it's just a dream..." He took another breath closing his eyes and a small smile came to his face. "Tell me...I'm back on Earth..."

If this was any other time Spock wouldn't waste his time with the pointless lies, but this was his Captain...dying.

Slowly he walked over and nealed in front of him. "Forgive me Captain, I was disoriented. Let's get back to the ship...our mission will be starting soon." He watched as Kirk opened his eyes, they sparkled with tears and he gave a soft smile. "...Let's go Mr. Spock." Spock gave a nod and opened up his communicator.

"Beam us up Mr. Scott..."

He then closed it and grabbed Kirk as he stood him up and held him close as they vanished in a flash of lights.

**~Infected~**

"Shields are at critical...let's just hope we don't run into anything else for awhile." Sulu turned to Spock who gave him a nod then he pressed a button on the chair. "Status Mr. Scott?..."

"Still fixing a few things but everything is in working order sir."

"Thank you..." With that Spock turned off the communicator and he sat saying no more. It had been hours since they had returned to the ship and although people spoke he felt as if he was the only one in the room. It scared him but he'd of course never show it. Instead he did nothing but stare forward and got lost in thought.

A few moments later Bones stepped up and he placed his hand softly on his shoulder, he soon pulled away as the Vulcan jumped. "Come with me please, if you will." Without a word Spock stood and the two left, behind them Uhura watched sadly.

The two walked side by side as they head down the hall. "You look exhausted Spock...but I'm sure that's just me.."

"...I'm fine..."

Bones sighed shrugging as he looked around, due to the loss of many crew members the halls were dead silent and all that was heard were random footsteps from here and there. "Can I at least check on you...ya know, if not for me just do it for Jim?"

"As you wish then..." Bones gave a smile and he pat him softly on the back as they stepped into Sickbay.

**~Infected~**

After Spock's check up, he sat on the bed in silence lost in thoughts once again. Near by Bones stood by Nurse Chapel watching him. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine, Vulcan's heal better then humans. I just wanted to check his mentality." Bones sighed shaking his head. "He's not doing so well...no one is..."

"Like the Captain?"

"Just like the Captain..." Giving Spock one last look, Bones pushed himself from the wall and he walked away leaving the Vulcan to himself, motioning Chapel to follow.

**~Infected~**

The day had gone by without another incident and soon the night shift had taken over. Spock sat quietly in his room concentrating hard as he tried to meditate, all thoughts wouldn't leave him though and he sighed eventually giving up. After changing he returned to his bed and just sat there in silence, starring at the floor.

Seconds later his silence was broken by a beeping from the door.

Tonight just wasn't his night...

He slowly stood and walked over to the door but before he could open it the door swished open and a figure stepped in. "Lights!" As the lights came on Spock's eyes went wide.

Standing before him was a dead man walking dressed like a man ready for a new mission. Bandages peeking out from different spots. Other then that, the man was glowing.

James T. Kirk!

"Cap...Jim?...How?" Kirk raised a brow hearing him struggle with his words then he let out a soft laugh. "Easy there Spock..." He pat him softly on the shoulder. "Take a breath and relax." Letting his hand drop he started to step by Spock but before he could even move, he was grabbed by the shoulders and turned fast.

Spock looked over him in awe., eyes shining. "Captain! You're alive, but, that's impossible!"

Kirk smirked glancing towards the door. "Don't tell that to the Doc...he'd be pretty pissed to hear you put so much effort down."

"...You had died though..."

Kirk raised his hand and spaced his index and thumb apart by an inch. "I was this close Spock...five more minutes and the cold would have ended me for good. Luckily though, that was what was numbing the pain, without that that stab wound would have been the death of me WAY before you got to me!"

"Why wasn't I informed...why wasn't anyone?"

Kirk shrugged softly. "I didn't want to get anyones hopes up...especially yours." He smiled softly looking to him. "I broke your heart once before, I won't risk doing it again..."

Spock said nothing more, so instead he stepped closer and hugged Kirk tightly. This shocked the man but then he wrapped his own arms around him and embraced him tightly. "Thank you Spock..."

"You're Welcome...Jim."

"Damn it Jim will you not do that!" Quickly Spock pulled away and stood straight just as Bones stepped into the room. Seeing Spock stiff he raised a brow but then waved it away looking to Kirk. "...Should have figured you'd be in here." He looked back to Spock. "Feeling better?"

"Very much. Thank you." Bones nodded slowly looking between them as Kirk eyed Spock, a huge goofy smirk on his face.

"Can I tell him!"

"I'd rather you not Captain."

"Oh come on, he's my friend. He has to know!"

Spock grabbed Kirk softly by the shoulders and he began shoving him softly from the room. "It has nothing to do with our job so it would be pointless, now if you don't mind, I need my daily rest...as I'm sure you do as well."

Kirk gave out a laugh as he pulled away, both him and Bones now out of the room. Seeing the look in Spock's eyes he smiled and nodded. "...As you wish Commander." He raised his hand pointing. "Keep this in mind though..." His smirk took over his face. "Black mail!" With that, he gave a nod to the two then he was off with a wave after.

Bones watched as he left then he looked as Spock's door quickly closed. Shaking his head he walked away with a relieved sigh.

All three had the same thought in mind.

Things were finally back to normal and they could now take the reigns for good.

_LOVED the ending. Spock was a bit touchy but as I started to write that part I remembered that scene from ST and couldn't help. HE WAS JUST SO CUTE seeing his Captain alive so...that's kinda why he's touchy. And I'm pretty sure he knows what Blackmail means so YAY!_

_Again. THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! _


End file.
